Fade to Black: I'm Still Here!
by EllaBella1102
Summary: The spring following the Winter War, Ichigo comes across an all too familiar red ribbon. "Don't worry, Ichigo. I'll help you remember, I promise!" the voice said as Ichigo plummeted farther downward towards the courtyard. T for Safety.R&R.Moviefic.Book I.
1. Day 1, A Red Ribbon

_**Fade to Black: I'm Still Here!**_

_**Book 1**_

_**By Ellabella1102**_

_**Warnings: None**_

_**Pairing: IchiSen in the Style of 'Memories of a Nobody'**_

_**This is going to be a series of 'Books' as it were. This one will not be complete, and will leave you hanging—If you want more, then come ask for it!**_

_**

* * *

**_

It was an early Tuesday morning in Karakura, Japan, and if you looked closely, you'd probably see a 16 year old kid. He was going so school, like most other kids this time of year, early spring, but if you were a resident of Japan, you would pick him out in a crowd. He was muscular and he had orange blond hair that stood out in any section of the city. Someone less notable, however, walked beside him. She was someone who you probably wouldn't see unless you sought her out, or maybe you'd been going to go check out the taller orange blob. Her hair was shoulder length, and a raven black that didn't offset her violet eyes much. She carried a Chappy bag over her shoulder, and was talking to the other kid beside her as she did every morning and night—they did live together.

"Ichigo, I'm just saying…" She shrugged, her bag moving with her shoulders, "Hollows over homework. I thought we established this."

"I wasn't disagreeing." He retorted, "I just _need_ to get through High School, unlike some immortal Shinigami…"

"We're not immortal." She corrected him, "Our lifespan is just much longer than that of a human."

"Then where does that leave me?" Ichigo inquired, honestly wanting an answer. The million dollar question that had popped up after the winter war.

"I've been thinking, actually, and I have an answer!" Rukia announced, stopping and holding up her finger as if she was about to give him a lecture, "Your body will get older, but you're soul will age much slower. Once your body dies, we'll get you a Gigai." She promised, nodding at her own explanation.

"Great." He grumbled. "I'll be dead, but still alive? How does that work? I'm still human, so I should die with my body."

"But outside of your body, you're a full fledged Shinigami." Rukia corrected once more, catching up with the blond kid that hadn't waited for her during her rant. "So, outside your body, you've got all the perks."

"Ah." Ichigo muttered, understanding a bit. "Ugg. I'll worry about that when I die." He decided, re-adjusting his own bag that was slung across his shoulders. How funny something so serious had become a trivial matter. "We're going to be late if you don't hurry up." Ichigo pointed out, extending his stride.

"Yeah, yeah." Rukia muttered back, breaking into a slight trot that she regularly used to keep up with the tall strawberry. "Did we eat this morning?" she yawned, out of context.

"…I think so." Ichigo replied, unsure himself. Things had blurred together into one massive 'middle' since the War. They could normally remember if they ate, but this morning had been different, since numerous Hollow appearances had occurred within the last few days, leaving their body or Gigai rested, but their soul exhausted. Luckily, Ishida was in the area and helped cleanse a vast amount. "Toast, I think." Ichigo specified.

"Then why am I so hungry?" she asked him, not really paying attention to the conversation.

"Because you eat everything." Ichigo replied, equally as absentmindedly.

"Are you calling me fat, strawberry?" her voice an icy calm. Ichigo realized his mistake too late, and burst out into a sprint in an attempt to get to the safety of the school. Rukia took off after him, if only for the humility of making him run. Another win for the Chibi.

As soon as they arrived at the front gate, Ichigo dove behind a nearby wall, panting, and hoped that Rukia wouldn't check for him. He didn't know why he was hiding—he wasn't afraid of her—maybe it was just the thrill of the game they played every now and again. He sometimes considered it training for the moment when he really did tick her off. Rukia walked in, her hair only a bit frizzy, and she escaped Ichigo's vision.

"I win." Rukia told him, punching him in the jaw from the right, which was in his blindspot currently.

"NO FAIR!" Ichigo complained, knowing that she'd used Shunpo. He rubbed his jaw, which was resistant to bruising from all the battery it had endured from Grimmjow back in the day.

"All's fair in love and war!" Rukia quoted, jumping back and smirking at him.

"Fine then." He replied, getting up and shoving her head downwards with surprising force. "Two words…"

"Height advantage."

"NO FAIR!" Rukia yelled at him, struggling to free herself. Ichigo smirked down at her,

"The tables had turned, midget." He proclaimed dramatically, letting her up.

"Ha ha." She mumbled halfheartedly. "So very funny, strawberry."

"I know." Ichigo replied, walking farther into the courtyard. Something caught his eye, however—the top of his vision. A small colorful dot. He turned to get a better look, but he couldn't remember where he'd seen it. It was just up somewhere. After giving it a good hard look, he continued his morning rambles with Rukia as Ishida, Inoue, and Chad showed up. The first bell rang, and everyone rushed inside, pushing and trampling each other mercilessly. Everyone somehow managed to get situated into their desired classroom, and the teacher began the lesson, starting off the day with a lecture over the planets and a quick astronomy review.

4 hours went by, and finally a release came. The lunch bell sounded after about 15 kids willed it too for the past 30 minutes. Ichigo waited for his usual group, and then they all snuck out to the rooftop, a place they commonly had lunch together if they weren't caught. Everyone sat down and began to chat about topic they all knew well, school, Soul Society, Karakura in general, and the girls engaged in the usual High School gossip while the guys sat in a comfortable silence, sometimes interjecting when they knew something to add to the rumor.

After they'd finished their lunches and were just talking, Ichigo looked over to where the Japanese flag flew high, just a few feet away, hanging out on a flag pole that jutted out of the roof hanging over the main yard. There was something right on the edge of it, something fluttering on the edge. Ichigo, at first, took it to be a tattered piece of the flag, and '_They need to replace that._' Briefly drifted through his mind. He continued to observe it, bored as he was, and realized it was a separate piece of material, much smaller than the flag.

"What's that?" he inquired to the rest of the group, pointing over to the small thing.

"…The flag of Japan." Ishida said, slowly. Ichigo glared at him and retorted,

"No dur. Over _there."_

"You didn't move your hand." Ishida observed again. Ichigo looked like he was about to blow a gasket, but Rukia squinted and proceeded to intervene,

"That?" she asked for confirmation, pointing a bit above the flags edge. "The red thing?"

"Yeah!" Ichigo assured, lowering his hand. "What is it?"

"A string?" Guessed Inoue, also squinting at it. "It's so tiny! How did you notice it, Kurosaki-kun?"

"It's red!"

"Yeah… but so's the middle of the flag." Rukia pointed out. "You must be really bored."

"Maybe." Ichigo shrugged. It was the blob of color he'd seen earlier, for sure. "I wonder if I can get it…"

"You'd be stupid to even try, baka." Rukia told him firmly. "It's a 30 foot drop to the ground, at least." She reasoned, peering over the edge.

"So what?" Ichigo brushed it off, "I've been battered half way around this town and I was fine. Plus, if I fall, Inoue can heal me." He summarized, standing up.

"Idiot." Rukia titled him, standing up as well to make sure he didn't teeter over the edge.

The roof didn't have any railing, so it was easy to get to the base of the pole. "Betcha I can get it." He taunted her, "5 bucks."

"Without falling? Doubt it." She argued, agreeing to his bet. "5 bucks."

"….Kurosaki-kun…" Inoue mumbled, sweatdropping. He was always such a daredevil…

Ichigo reached out to grab the fluttering piece of cloth, but was half way over and only half way there. "I'll go out on it…" he informed the rest of them, testing the strength of the pole, which was excellent. It was at least solid, and the bolts seemed firm.

"Ok, Ichigo, this is stupid." Rukia said, worrying a bit now.

"You just want my five dollars." He reasoned to himself and her. "I'll get it." Rukia, not wanting to egg him on, remained quiet. If he had an ounce of common sense, he'd back off after a foot.

Ichigo got about 3/4 ths of himself out over the overhang, then managed to get a grip on the pole. He was hanging upside down, hands and legs wrapped round the only thing keeping him alive.

"Ichigo, get back here." Rukia ordered, suddenly fearing he might go all the way. "At least let Kon do it. He can jump." She insisted, sitting on the edge of the roof, her legs hanging over as her nails grinded against the side of the building. "Seriously!"

"Yeah, now that I'm hanging upside down 30 feet in the air, let me just reach into my pocket and get out an impossibly tiny Soul Candy and then expect Kon to know what I'm doing." Ichigo replied sarcastically, going out an inch further. A small group had formed below, cheering his rebellion on. After 5 painstaking minutes on the bystanders part, Ichigo actually managed to get past the flag and to the small red string. "It's a ribbon." He called back to the others. The pole was about 8 feet long, so he was a distance from them.

"Great. Dandy. Get back here." Rukia instructed, her heart pounding with the anxiety. How could he be this stupid? How could he let him be this stupid?

He took one hand off, grasping for the ribbon with a well aimed strike. He got a hold on it, but then the strangest thing happened,

* * *

"_I-Ichigo?"_

"_Is that you?"_

_

* * *

_

The voice was melodic, but it gave him an instant migraine, seeming to buzz and whistle at the same time.

"Huh?"

There was nothing after that, except maybe the brief sensation of lightheadedness that occurred right after he noticed the ground was about to hit his face. He closed his eyes and anticipated painful impact, unsure of why he'd let go in the first place. He heard a gasp, presumably from the people below him, and in an instant reaction moment, he attempted a flash step, his body not reacting to the soul-only stimuli.

* * *

"_Do you remember me?"

* * *

_

Ichigo was too busy to mind the voice that cut through the chaos. His mind was trying to force a flash step, which was fizzing up everything even more. After 30 seconds with no impact, he finally opened his eyes. He was standing at the gate of the school, looking at a ton of kids huddled around the flagpole area looking confused and shocked. Rukia was looking down from the roof, her eyes wide, Inoue not to far behind, her hands on her barrettes.

* * *

"_Don't worry, Ichigo. I'll help you remember~,_

_Promise!"

* * *

_

"…" Ichigo was awestruck. Autumn leaves were scattered about the ground, but it was spring… He picked one up, flipping it over, and let it flutter back to the ground. Everyone was freaking out over where he had just been, and Rukia didn't seem to register that he wasn't there anymore, and he heard her scream,

"ICHGIO! I TOLD YOU, BAKA!" her voice on the verge of distressed, "YOU BETTER BE OK DOWN THERE!"

"I am." He said back at her, knowing she couldn't hear. He didn't know that voice that he'd just heard—he'd never encountered someone like that before. The leaves, though… they were a hint? It was spring, the polar opposite of Autumn. The ribbon was still in his hand, and he pocketed it. Ichigo decided it would be pretty fun to just go over and surprise them all, even Rukia, who had never been fooled by his stunts before, knowing when he used flash step. Whatever had just happened, it was faster than even Rukia could see. That was saying something.

Ichigo eventually decided against it, and pulled out the small flashing device that Rukia had loaned him for such occasions. He whipped it out and as soon as he made it near the blob and all attention was around him, he simply clicked the button and the crowd dispersed accordingly. Rukia glared down at him with a malice and anger,

"Ichigo! Why'd you.. how'd you…!" she yelled down, jumping to his level when no one was looking. Inoue, Chad, and Ishida all descended the stairs.

"Dunno'." He replied, shrugging, as confused as her.

"Why on earth would you let go!" Rukia continued her relentless scorning.

"…I let go?" he inquired, not remembering doing any such thing.

" You ok in there?" Rukia wondered aloud. "You looked all shocked for a second, and then boom, falling." She recapped for him, doing a downwards motion with her hands.

"Huh." Ichigo muttered, not remembering anything of the like. "You owe me five dollars." He remembered suddenly, holding out his hand. Rukia was about to say something, but abruptly cut herself off to scavenge for the money, which she promptly handed to Ichigo before continuing,

"Fine, but are you sure you're ok?"

"Y-E-S." Ichigo emphasized, spelling it out for her. He began walking back towards the main buildings, followed by basically everyone else. The bell rang seconds after they entered, and everyone continued the school day, Inoue constantly telling Ichigo that she was so glad he was ok.

The day ended, and everyone parted ways, excluding Ichigo and Rukia, who walked back home much the same way they'd come. Ichigo was continuously checking his pocket, making sure that it was still there. Ichigo could see the Ferris Wheel a while away, the permanent one in the center of town.

* * *

"_I'll give you a hint."_

"_I like high places."

* * *

_

Ichigo stopped mid-stride. So it wasn't his panicking mind imagining it. A brief flash of a girl doing the impossible, balancing on the lit wires in the mall's plaza, balancing perfectly flashed by his minds eye. The girl was barely there, though—a ghost lit by the lights.

"Ichigo, come on." Rukia called, beginning to wonder if he'd actually hit his head. He didn't move, but instead locked his gaze on the very top of the Ferris Wheel.

* * *

"_If you can find three pla__ces that I liked because they were high__, I'll give you another hint." _She promised,

* * *

the voice buzzing and whistling at the same time and giving him a headache again. "Ow…" he complained, moving his hand to his forehead. This alarmed Rukia greatly, since the last time he saw him do that, it was during the fight with one of the espada.

"Ichigo?" She asked, her voice a bit strained and fast, "You doing ok?"

"Yeah." He replied, rubbing his forehead. "Ow… Lets get home. I need some ice… and Aspirin…" Ichigo decided, continuing his walk. "And for the record, I'll tell you if I'm not ok. You've asked me like….10 times today. I'm fine."

"If you say so." Rukia gave in. How silly of her—of course he got a normal headache from time to time.

They arrived at the Kurosaki home, and as soon as they entered, Ichigo was upstairs. Yuzu called him down to dinner, but he continued doing what he had been doing under the table. He hardly touched his dinner, and as soon as Rukia was done, he was 'finished' as well. He went back upstairs quickly, to fast for Rukia to see what he was doing, but not fast enough for him to get away from her. She put her foot in the door as he attempted to close it, and threw it open again. Ichigo had apparently jumped on his bed soon after giving the door the momentum and proceeded to write whatever it was he was writing.

"You have a diary?" she asked, snickering. Ichigo glared at her and shook his head,

"Of course not, baka." Ichigo told her firmly. "I'm just taking notes… on stuff." He explained in a vague way.

"What stuff?"

"High stuff."

"Ichigo, you're not on drugs, are you?" she asked, serious for a second. Isshin had asked her to do that every so often, what with the percentage nowadays.

"No!" he retorted quickly. "I mean high as in height."

"Like the Karakura clock tower?" she asked, thinking of the highest point possible.

"…Yeah…" he muttered as he scribbled the name down, seeming to circle it. He'd decided to pursue the mysterious happenings today, if not just to see the outcome of him finding the three places. It was there, in the back of his mind—he'd known since he saw the ribbon on the flag pole that morning. "Anything else you can think of?"

"What's this for?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips in a rather feminine stature.

"Nothing, really…" Ichigo compromised, not really wanting to tell her of the vague memories that seemed to dance in and out of his thoughts. "I'll take that as a no, then." He said, flipping over and going over what he had so far, which was about 15 places, including the crest of the Ferris Wheel and the Plaza, both of which he'd remembered when he'd heard the voice again. "Soul Society didn't do anything to me, did they?" he asked suddenly, closing the book. It would be something they'd do, and it would explain a lot.

"…What's going on." She said, her voice toned as if she knew that something was amiss all along. "And as far as I know, they didn't do anything to you."

"… never mind then." Ichigo told her, rolling over to his back was to her and continued to scribble. "The Karakura bridge!" He whispered to himself, remembering that as well. He seemed to count up specific places. "1…2…3." He added a slight flourish to the three, poking it with the pen. "All of them."

"Great. Ichigo, you can count to 3." She congratulated him sarcastically. "I'll ask you tomorrow, then." She decided, knowing he wasn't listening to her anyway.

"Fine with me." Ichigo replied, closing the book and setting it on his nightstand where Kon was located. As soon as Rukia was inside her closet and Ichigo was sure she was asleep, he popped the Soul Candy into the lion plushy, and before it had time to make any crazy comments, Ichigo put his hand over Kons mouth,

"Act exactly like me tomorrow, you understand?" he whispered, making sure the mod soul understood. He didn't normally keep it a secret from Rukia, so Kon slacked on acting like him most of the time. "_Exactly_ like me. Remember that, because I'm not going to have time to tell you tomorrow morning."

Kon nodded inside the lion doll, eyes wide in shock. Ichigo instructed him to get some sleep, which he did without further question on the basis that Ichigo would toss him out the window.

Ichigo, on the other hand, got back into his bed and set his wristwatch to 4. A.M. He'd have enough time to check out most of the list before school, and Rukia hopefully wouldn't notice Kon's erratic behavior. He had to see what this entire thing was about—he knew that there was someone on the other end of the messages and voice- it wasn't just his own mind. The problem that was daunting him more than anything at this point, however, was the fact that this person must've been important, and the simple truth that he couldn't, for the life of him,

remember who it was.

* * *

_**This Fic is going to be different from the rest in the fact that I'm going to be going by days. Such as this is 'Day 1' the next chapter will be 'Day 2' and I might do a time lapse, such as 'One Week Later' Which will fast forward to a week from that day, when something else important happened. **_

_**I hope you enjoyed, and you can expect an update soon. School's out! **_

_**Please, if you READ it, take a second and**__** REVIEW IT**__**. I allow anonymous reviews, do you don't need an account!**_


	2. Day 2, Senna's First Real Contact

Fade to Black: I'm Still Here!

Day 2, Reaching the Sky

Guys, I know I have a lot of Fics. 4. Please remember that I'll come back to write them as it comes. I've decided that I'll have no more than 4 incomplete fics, so if you've noticed some hanging in the balance, then just wait! I promise I'll get on them as soon as possible!

* * *

Ichigo's wristwatch disturbed his peaceful sleep at exactly four in the morning. He'd expected it too, but in his unconscious state, he had no idea when it might jolt him awake, and thus jumped a bit when it beeped. He shut it off automatically, praying Rukia hadn't heard. The small lion plushy was sleeping on the floor next to his bed, and for noise sake, Ichigo tapped him gently, whispering "Kon….Kon!" but kept his hand over the mouth so he couldn't make some ridiculous comment. Instead, he opened his eyes and flailed a moment or two before remembering what he'd been asked to do the night before. He made a superior face, and Ichigo let him go.

"What's with this, Ichigo!" he asked, quietly. "I was sleeping and dreaming of Nee-san…"

"Be quiet, you perverted plushy!" He ordered, taking the soul candy out of the small thing. The doll dropped to the floor, a lifeless toy once again, and Ichigo swallowed the tasteless candy. His own soul separated from his body noiselessly, and Kon managed to catch himself before falling forward from the force of the split. "Ok, you can sleep." Ichigo explained, opening the window as quietly as possible. "You probably won't have to go to school, either. Just make sure no one knows it's _you _and not _me_."

"Gotcha…" Kon agreed, flopping down onto his bed. "Oi, get going already." He commanded, showing that he could pull of the order for now. "Where_ are_ you goin, anyway?"

"Tell you later." Ichigo promised, hopping out the window. 15 places to check in 4 hours. If he used Shunpo, this wouldn't be a problem, and who knows? He might not have to check every single place. He did, however, feel a bit of guilt about tricking Rukia like this—but she'd probably send him to the 4th division on basis that he was mentally unstable. Who goes out at 4 A.M. to look for high places? Suicidal people, maybe. Insane people? And if no one could remember this person that he was starting to vaguely picture, who would believe him when he said he was solving a puzzle?

* * *

"_I would."_

"_You've only got until noon, Ichigo! Please, hurry!"_

_

* * *

_

Ichigo listened to her for a second before realizing his shunpo had escaped him for a moment, and he was doing a pencil dive straight down. He caught himself, though, and continued on his way. Only until noon? When had that come into play? Ichigo continued using Shunpo and checked the most probable places first, starting with the Karakura bridge. It was the tallest thing around, and quite possibly the closest. He jumped up onto the highest pillar that supported the rest of the bridge, and looked down at everything. He could see the streets nearby, a few buildings beyond that. Nothing truly special. This must've not been a place he needed to find.

"_Ichigo, this world… so many people… I'd rather sacrifice myself than watch this world die, Ichigo!"_

"_I'd rather sacrifice myself than let__** you**__ die, Ichigo."_

Ichigo was sitting on the pillar, overlooking the water when that came back to him. What had happened at that moment? Sacrificing herself? For the world? This had to be fake- he'd remember something this huge. He finally decided that if this was something he'd truly forgotten, and was now contacting him, why couldn't she just tell him her name and what had happened? Give him the locations? Why these riddles? There was only one way to find out—

"Who are you?" he said softly to himself, mostly. He didn't want anyone to overhear, even if they weren't spiritually aware enough to comprehend his words.

* * *

"_Good question."_

_

* * *

_

"With an answer?" Ichigo retorted louder, feeling that he wasn't having a one sided conversation here.

* * *

"_I hope so! This is the last place you saw me, Ichigo. The last place your mind even vaguely came close to my name."_

_

* * *

_

Ichigo was coming up blank. Nothing special had come up here, no one unique drifted into his thoughts. Ichigo sat there for a moment longer, hoping something else would come back, but it remained a silent morning with just the lazy river drifting by, a piece of trash here and there. Time to move on to place #2.

Ichigo used Flash Step to get back down to the ground, and checked through his mental list of high places. The one Rukia had mentioned, the Karakura Towers, rang out much more loudly than most of the others, so he decided that would be his next stop. Unfortunately, as he'd arrived, nothing had happened- no flash back, no voice, just the annoyed sigh of an overworked businessman heading home at four thirty in the morning. He looked around from the top of the building, nothing special appeared. It was just a blurry city under a white moon, people moving around here and there. He couldn't even imagine what it would be like at a busy hour—confusing, jumbled. Ichigo jumped down from the perch back to the street, going to the 3rd place his mind brought up. The Ferris Wheel was a sure bet, since that was what he'd been looking at when she'd contacted him about thr 3 locations in the first place. He checked the time on the nearby clock tower—5 in the morning. Only 3 hours left until school started, 7 until noon. Plenty of time.

He made it to the giant attraction, passing by quite a few drunks that had stayed in the park much longer than they'd probably meant to. No one was operating anything, all the lights turned off, but the wheel stood tall amongst everything else in the area. It was certainly the highest peak around here.

When he reached the top, which wasn't hard in his Shinigami form, he saw the entire town from far above, a light flickering here or there, but every building illuminated against the just rising sun. It was spectacular, in a word. Ichigo sat there for a moment, just enjoying the height and the breeze- it was truly a wonderful spot.

* * *

"_I never got to go here. Remember that? I wanted to so badly…"_

Ichigo was struck by the voice once again, the grinding tone making his head ache. Why hadn't she been able to? What happened? "Why didn't you…?" he began to ask, seemingly talking to air.

"_I didn't get the chance… but it's ok! I met you, and we played such a nice game of tag down in the -"_

_

* * *

_

Her words fizzled out, but Ichigo knew what she meant, surprisingly.

"In the plaza." He finished for her. "It wasn't tag, baka! You kept running away from me!" he exclaimed, smiling at the memory, "And you _called _it 'tag' because _you _were having fun, not me!" He laughed just a bit. He didn't remember who it was he was with, when it was, or really what he was talking about. It was just there—he knew that that was what she wanted to say.

* * *

"_Yes! The Plaza!" _

The voice was smoother now, and sounded positively elated. "_That's all three, Ichigo!"_

"Great." He muttered a bit. "Now what? You're obviously someone I knew… from when I was younger?" he inquired, wondering if he'd played tag with this girl, how old he was.

"_You were younger than you are now, but not by as much as you think."_

"Just tell me your name!" He begged her, still sitting in the small compartment as time passed by much more rapidly than he perceived it. Ichigo sighed and leaned back, taking a glance to his right, where an empty seat was positioned.

"_You know my name."_

She was sitting right there, next to him, barely an outline against the rising sun.

Her eyes were a fiery orange,

Her hair was a dark lavender,

Loosely draped around a brown schoolgirl uniform.

"…!" Ichigo's eyes widened. He knew her—really knew her. "You're…" The name, there was a name… it belonged to her—she was a person—why did he have to tell himself that? He was contradicting something he'd heard, maybe? "Gah! What's your name!" he asked himself, smacking his head.

"_Don't worry about it."_

She was fading away slowly,

"…_I can give you another hint."_

Her eyes were softer than they had been a moment before,

"No! I know your name!" Ichigo insisted as she blended with the light around her. "I'll figure it out by tonight!" he assured, soon looking at an empty seat.

"_You made a promise to me that you never have made before. You swore on something unbreakable."_

"I didn't want a hint!" Ichigo complained, secretly grateful.

"_You're still stubborn."_

_

* * *

_

"Hmph." He grumbled as the lights began to flicker on. That's early—they didn't open the park until 11, and he hadn't been here for more than 30 minutes, tops. Ichigo stood up and was surprisingly stiff—from the height, maybe? He looked down and was astounded to see how many people were flocking around the attraction, and the even more unsettling feeling—he was descending. He swiftly jumped off of the thing and landed in an area that wasn't flocked with people, running towards the school. It had to be 11 if the park was open—where had the time gone?

That morning, Kon, residing in Ichigo's body, hadn't had any trouble fooling Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu, but Rukia asked him if he had a fever constantly. Kon had been trying to act like Ichigo all morning, but since he'd never had to keep it from Rukia or the others, it was much harder. He'd been trying to keep his talking to a bare minimum and his actions as careless as Ichigo's, but Rukia knew something was off with him.

Kon, despite his previous mindset, had been expected to go to school for Ichigo also. Fortunately, they didn't have a test that day, so Kon didn't have a chance to bomb Ichigo's grades. Thirty minutes until lunch, Ichigo showed up outside the window, barely. He positioned himself so only Kon could see, and if Inoue was looking that way, she might have caught a glimpse. He quickly darted out of sight, deciding to switch at lunch—that'd be the easiest time, right as Kon was walking back to the table with his lunch. It would only take a second, and no one would notice him if he did it in cogneto.

The bell rang, and Kon managed to keep an Ichigo scowl on all the way until the end of the hallway, at which point Ichigo intercepted him using Shunpo and ended up spitting out the soul candy. "I'm getting better at that." He noted to himself, holding the small thing in his palm. Kon hadn't waited for the others, so none of them had seen it, but Tatsuki did happen to see his soul a moment earlier.

"Was Ichigo out Hollow hunting?" Tatsuki asked Rukia as they walked together.

"No. Why?" Rukia replied, looking at the slightly taller girl.

"Oh. I just saw him coming back. I just thought…"

"He was just in class." Rukia explained, thinking back on his behavior. "I need to talk to him. He's acting awfully strange, don't you think?"

"I don't know… the stunt with the flag yesterday was pretty outlandish." Tatsuki noted, not being affected by the flash that eliminated human's memories because she was protected by her own Reiatsu.

"He asked my for a list of high places yesterday." Rukia filled her in. "Odd."

"Yeah. There he is!" Tatsuki informed Rukia, pointing to the tall orange haired teen who was walking towards the stairs that led up to the roof.

"Thanks—I'll go talk to him." Rukia promised, trotting off.

Ichigo, on the other side of this, had slipped Kon into his pocket and was going to sit on top of the roof in wait of his friends. If he'd made a promise to this girl, he'd remember it. He remembered ever single time he'd sworn something, promised someone, because he held them close to his heart, defending his words with solid actions. This girl with purple hair, orange eyes… It hurt him not to know her name.

Ichigo let his legs hang over the side of the roof, his lunch off to the side, and enjoyed what he could see from here—30 feet above the rest.

"_When you're up high, everything that's down below… so confusing and muddled… becomes crystal clear."_

She had told him that—why she liked high places.

"Ichigo, we need to talk." Rukia said to him from behind. She noticed his untouched lunch, and his unusual dethatched manner.

He turned around to her, swiveling his head, "What, are you breaking up with me?" he joked, knowing they were never together.

"No, baka… This is serious." She told him, sitting on the side opposite his lunch. "You need anything?"

"…no." he replied curtly, picking up a water bottle he'd gotten with lunch. "I wonder if I can toss this into that window." He said out loud, looking at the open window 2 stories down and trying to change the topic away from himself.

"Did you find all your high places?" she inquired, trying to keep it general.

"Yeah, actually." Ichigo replied, taking a sip of his water. "I'm surprised you remembered." He admitted, figuring that the one second conversation had slipped her mind. Rukia was about to say something when Ichigo interrupted, "You know anyone with dark purple hair?" he asked, trying to catch her off guard it she did really know.

"Yoruichi." Rukia replied before getting back to the main topic, "Nothin' in that big head of yours bothering you?"

Ichigo sighed. "No. There is nothing wrong with my head." It seemed she wasn't going to divert the conversation, so he was just going to end it there. He stood up, nudged his lunch her way with his foot, and walked on.

"Tatsuki saw you Hollow hunting." Rukia continued, regardless of his absence.

"Yeah. I went Hollow hunting. Preformed some Konso." Ichigo lied. Perfect cover up, as far as that went. "Kon was me for the morning."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rukia inquired, suspicious. "And wow. Kon's gotten better."

"Didn't think I needed your permission to go Hollow Hunting." Ichigo replied, trying to get away.

"Well, it would've been nice to know." She suggested, shrugging.

"I'll tell you next time, then." He promised, descending the stairs. His mind was muddle as it was, and he certainly didn't want Rukia to be breathing down his neck the entire time. She'd gotten so touchy lately… Maybe because they were such good friends, and he was a preoccupied with something else that was taking his mind off of other things making him seem a little odd. He quickly directed his mind back onto the thing that was troubling him—

The purple haired girl with the brown school uniform. A school a ways away had that uniform, but there's no way that's where she was. If he'd made a promise to her, he had to remember it. He wouldn't have promised her anything he couldn't do, so it had to be something rational, like staying with her or maybe protecting her.

"_I swore I'd protect her! I swore on my soul!"_

There- A short memory, his own voice, swearing on something unbreakable. This girl—who the heck was she? He was sitting in class now, having unconsciously carried himself back to homeroom awaiting classes again.

* * *

"_Do you know, Ichigo? My name?"_

_

* * *

_

"…No…" he grumbled, putting his head on his desk. "Just tell me!" He was very grateful no one was around to hear him—it would've been awkward.

* * *

"_I'm just memories, Ichigo. I can't be any more than what I was unless I have help."

* * *

_

"Than what you were?" He asked, much more quietly. "What were you?" Nothing responded, and Ichigo kept his head down. This was crazy—but he'd promised to know her name by the end of the day, and he wasn't going to break that promise. Ichigo stood up and left the room in his Soul Reaper garb, switching out with Kon again, who wasn't pleased. He turned around and had the compulsion to ask, "…you wouldn't happen to remember a girl with purple hair… and orange eyes?"

"…" Kon seemed to think for a moment, moving Ichigo's limbs. "Nope."

"…" Ichigo looked down for a moment before reaching into his own school uniform pocket,

"HEY!" Kon yelled, trying to force Ichigo away. "GET OUT OF MY PANTS!"

"They're my pants, first of all…" Ichigo explained, coming up with the ribbon, "And really? Gotta say it like that?"

Kon felt violated, "Yes, because you were digging through my pockets!"

"My pockets, again, and you could've just said that." Ichigo told him, looking at it closely. In small script it read, 'Yang's Souvenir Shop'. There's another thing to add to the mystery. This was hers—she'd been wearing it in the small flashback of the 'tag' that she was so fond of. Next place to check.

"…Ichigo, you've lost it." Kon declared, sitting down with a flourish.

"People are going to start thinking so if you don't shut up!" Ichigo informed him, plunking his head. "Act like me again." He commanded.

"I am not a dog! I am not your slave!" Kon yelled in response, sounding like someone from the riot act.

"… see ya." Ichigo responded curtly before leaving the abandoned Kon to sit and wait.

"Did you even eat lunch…?" he complained, clutching his rumbling stomach as Ichigo left.

Ichigo set off for this new destination, reaching the far away place within 5 minutes using his highly advanced Shunpo. He was already having a long day, having met this apparition and now going to learn more about it (hopefully) from a local shop. He didn't expect to have to talk to anyone, however, because he figured as soon as he got there, he'd remember something or other. That's how this had been going so far.

After a bit of scavenging, he actually located 'Yang's Souvenir Shop'. It was a quaint little store with knick knacks here and there, a pretty necklace hung on a rack for an outstanding price, a small 'Karakura Town' snow globe that replaced the snow with cherry blossoms. He couldn't help by think of Byakuya, but his thoughts quickly changed to something else—

* * *

"_Wasn't you ribbon yellow?"_

"…_No."_

"_Where'd you get that red one?"_

"…"

"_You didn't…"_

"_What?"_

"_Senna! You can't go around taking stuff here! It's stealing!"

* * *

_

**Senna.

* * *

**

Her name was Senna.

He'd kept his promise, and learned her name.

Senna.

"_Ichigo! You know who I am!" _She exclaimed happily, appearing in front of him once again.

"Senna." Ichigo replied, looking at her slightly more solid form.

"_Do you… do you know where I'm from? How we met?"_

"…" Ichigo thought back, unable to move his gaze from hers. "Let's get out of here." He told her, moving out of the way of a couple that were browsing the goods. Senna nodded in her translucent state and followed him out into the plaza, which had just been lit up for the afternoon. Time seemed to pass much more quickly when he was speaking to Senna.

"I can remember the night we were here." He admitted, looking up to the hanging lights above. "You tricked me with your Shunpo."

"_I am pretty good!" she laughed with him, twirling once._

"So… are you here now? No more hints?"

She looked like she was about to answer with the final piece to the puzzle, but instead turned her head to stare off into the distance for a moment, her eyes brimming with fear, and then replied,

"_Ichigo..__." Senna admitted, fading away. "The blanks… they're all…" She said, seeming to step back from where she was and going right through a chair. "They're evolving, Ichigo…!" She told him, seeming to want to run. _

"_They want me dead!"_

Ichigo stared at her as she backed up, eventually turning around and running. Ichigo shot after her, knowing that she was freaking out. The truth was, he didn't know what a blank was—he knew her name, they're time at this plaza, what she looked like, but nothing else. "What's a blank?" He asked, trying to keep up with her breakneck pace.

"_You don't remember them!" she inquired, losing her color. "They're souls without memories! They're after me—" _

Ichigo remembered white blobs, very very fuzzily in his mind. "Blanks." He remembered Urahara's lecture on them. "Right… They've… evolved?"

"_I can't keep this, Ichigo!" She exclaimed, beginning to fade away completely. "You've got to remember where we met, ok? I can come back when you remember me!" She explained to him, seeming to take a leap and disappearing completely. _

Ichigo stopped on the banks of the Karakura river, looking out after her. For some reason, this rang a bell also, her fading away.

* * *

"_What does it say?"_

_Ichigo stared down at the clearly unmarked gravestone, Senna on his back, "…You're name's right there." He told her, lying. "Senna."_

"_..." Senna's eyes were bearing tears, "Thank you, Ichigo."_

"_N-no problem." He was choked up as well, her form beginning to fade into the autumn light._

"_We'll see each other again, right?"_

"_Don't be stupid… Of course we will."

* * *

_

Ichigo returned to this time and moment, the water reflecting the waning moon. Time definitely was moving faster when he was remembering or talking to Senna—but it was worth it. He really remembered her now, and he wanted to see her again so badly. He'd really liked that girl—and they were going to see each other again, like he'd promised, no matter what was in the way.

Rukia was eating dinner with Karin, Yuzu, Isshin, and the being she knew to be Kon. He'd slipped up right before dinner, calling her' Ne- Rukia.' He'd shut up after that, facepalming, but Rukia told him it was ok. Ichigo had already told her he was going to inform her next time he went out Hollow Hunting, which meant there was no room for faulty excuses this time!

* * *

_**I know a lot of stuff happened in this chapter, but trust me, It's all going to be put back together. Senna's been trying to contact Ichigo for quite a while, and after him remembering that last moments they had together, I wouldn't be surprised if he does something a bit drastic…**_

_**PLEASE,**_

_**IF YOU TOOK THE TIME**_

_**TO READ THIS**_

_**TAKE THE MINUTE,**_

_**TO REVIEW THE THING.**_

_**I allow anonymous reviews!**_


	3. Day 3, Senna's Ascent to Reality

Fade to Black: I'm Still Here!

Chapter 3

Ichigo arrived back home with a dismal mindset. Senna- she'd died in his arms, giving her life for his own and given a few moments of peace for her amazing deed. Moments she chose to spend with him. The only thing keeping him optimistic in the slightest was the fact that he'd seen her tonight- remembered her tonight. He opened the front door on Rukia and his sisters eating dinner, which was an uneasy moment in and of itself. Rukia immediately invited him to come sit down with the motion of her head, forgetting that Karin and Isshin could see his Shinigami form. Ichigo had forgotten he wasn't supposed to be out of his body, but didn't care. It was worth it, knowing all this had happened. Ichigo shook his head as he passed by, heading upstairs. Kon had finished Ichigo's dinner and followed him upstairs, ready to switch back into his small plushy body that he was much more accustomed to anyhow.

Ichigo switched back with Kon without so much as a word, and the small plushy hopped onto Ichigo's bed. "You seem kinda somber, Ichigo." Kon noted, laying his head back, exhausted from the long day of being Ichigo.

"…Keep a secret?" Ichigo inquired, taking off his worn shoes and just cleaning up in general. He wanted to tell someone about this, and who better than the one person he could make shut up whenever he wanted?

"You can count on me!" Kon assured, his eyes deadlock serious, mouth slightly agape. He wanted to know this secret—it was in his nature to be nosy.

"I just met a girl—"

"Was she hot?" Kon suddenly interrupted.

"…I met a girl I haven't seen since last fall…" He smiled a bit to himself, ignoring the question, "And… she was dead, last fall." Ichigo explained, hoping that Kon would catch on.

"Dead? So now she's a soul now? How is that good? Was she hot?" Kon continued his rant of meaningless questions.

"…I don't know what she is." Ichigo confessed. "But I know I can remember her now." He clutched the red ribbon that he hadn't let go of since the start of the day.

"You forgot her? WAS SHE SEXY?" Kon finally screamed, attracting Rukia's attention from downstairs.

"…Shut up." Ichigo demanded, throwing one of his old shirts at him. "And you knew her too. Senna." He said the name slowly, trying to bring back the memories in Kon as well. "She's got pretty purple hair and these really nice orange eyes…" He described for Kon, who was drooling.

"What's she like in—"

Ichigo threw a pillow at him mercilessly. "You really are a piece of work, you know that?" He complained. "She… she needs me to do something. I forgot her until yesterday, when I fell of the roof of the school."

"…sounds fishy." Kon argued, tossing the pillow off of himself with a grand plushy force. "You didn't remember her until you fell off a roof?"

"…I know it sounds weird." Ichigo admitted, turning to Kon with a smile that he'd only seen once, when he's saved Rukia-Ichigo was actually happy. "But I really did know her. She gave herself up for me, somehow… and I know where she's buried!" Ichigo recollected.

"… you're acting weird!" Kon announced. "And if she's buried, she's dead!"

"She's not!" Ichigo counteracted. "I saw her today! We talked!"

"Yeah. Well, I see a coupla flaws in your logic there. When the heck did you meet her, and how long did you two know eachother? Because I've never heard of her!" Kon replied, trying to defend the fact that Ichigo might just be imagining this, or lying.

"It was last fall! She's a Shinigami!" Ichigo informed him, realizing the fact for himself. "She was a Shinigami." He repeated, going over the truth in his mind.

"You're wacko." Kon decided, going into the closet. "If Nee-san asks, I'm not in the closet…" He said with a sly face. "Enjoy chasing after this dream girl of yours."

"…" Ichigo glared at him as he closed the door before laying down on his bed, staring at the blank celing. "Blanks… evolving…" He pictured it in his mind- they white cloaked beings with red 'heads' and claws. What could they evolve to? Sure, they might've had potential, but it was such a short time… here. Maybe time moved differently there? That's why he and Senna, when they spoke to eachother, seemed to alter time? The two speeds coming to a consensus? Rukia opened the door a few moments later, having just finished dinner, and elbowed Ichigo in his stomach.

"Ichigo! You told me you were going to tell me next time you went Hollow Hunting! Did you lie to me!"

"…No!" Ichigo coughed, sitting up rapidly. "God, do you have to be so overbearing?" he complained, glaring at her. "I wasn't hunting Hollows!"

"Then what were you doing all day? Sitting and staring into space? That's what you've been doing!"

"Look, Rukia, I'm looking for someone!" Ichigo attempted to explain to her. "You probably don't remember her, heck, I hardly do—but she means a lot."

"…" Rukia sat there for a second, "What's her name…?"

"Senna." Ichigo said proudly, happy that he could still say it freely with the knowledge of what the meaning behind the name was.

"… is she… pretty…?" Rukia asked, seeming like she could care less.

"…I guess?" Ichigo replied, unsure of what she was getting at. "You knew her—" He remembered suddenly- Rukia demanding something from Senna, and Ichigo moving to protect her. "…. You didn't really know her, but you saw her." Ichigo corrected himself.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! Last fall, Senna and I… she stayed here…" Ichigo continued, recollecting more and more. "And then… the… those guys! Remember them? They took her away!"

"…No, Ichigo." She said softly. "Get some sleep."

"No! Rukia, do you remember? How can you not remember?" he asked her, forgetting that he hadn't remembered a day before either. He was starting to feel like the crazy one, however.

"_The Memory Rosary is to be handed over to Soul Society."_

_Ichigo moved in front of Senna, "She's not a thing. She's a person."_

"_She is nothing but memories of many lost souls, using a Zanpaktou that was never meant to be used by that hand."_

"_Shut up! That's her Zanpaktou now, and this is SENNA! You cant just take her like she was an item!" _

"_It is the will of Soul Society, Ichigo." Rukia said, standing amongst the others._

"You tried to take her, too!" Ichigo exclaimed. "She was the Memory Rosary!"

"…Memory Rosary?" Rukia pondered the word briefly. It had come up during her days at the Academy, but no known record of a shinigami encounter with such a being existed. "Are you saying you met a Memory Rosary?"

"The Memory Rosary! She's not a necklace." Ichigo corrected, feeling Déjà vu. "Those guys took her away…" He remembered the 'Dark Ones.'

"Get some sleep." She ordered again, going into the closet. He must've really hit his head that day.

Ichigo watched her go into the closet, happy that he hadn't told her about Kon. A reward for the Plushy's silence and a punishment for Rukia because she was being like… like an overbearing parent.

Ichigo waited patiently until a muffled scream was heard, followed by a series of loud thuds that resulted in Kon being thrown out of the closet by a Rukia that was covering herself up with a shirt, "KEEP OUT OF HERE!"

Kon seemed pleased, however, and winked at Ichigo, who just closed his eyes in reply. Nothing more that he could do tonight, but tomorrow…

**Day 3**

Ichigo woke up again at 4 in the morning, having forgotten to turn off the alarm he'd set the previous day. He grumbled as he banged the thing until it shut up. "Sleepy." He told it, not rationally thinking about it as something other than a wristwatch. He grumpily sat upright, his orange hair flipping this way and that sloppily. He looked out the window and saw the sun, barely peaking over the horizon line. "And there's the sun." He muttered, stretching his arms out. No chance of him getting back to sleep now.  
He might as well look around for the place Senna had mentioned- where they'd met. Things were popping up every other minute, so he didn't doubt that if he went out for a walk, something would lead him to his destination. She seemed to have run into a bit of trouble, too.

He got up, took a quick, quiet shower, and got dressed. It was actually calm being in his house at this early hour, without Isshin or his sisters disturbing the silence. Ichigo exited the house, taking a right just because he felt like it.

He continued on is way for a while, passing over the Karakura bridge. As soon as he reached the center, he remembered a brief scene of himself going into a portal on the water's surface. Strange how he saw it from an out of body perspective—he wouldn't have remembered it from a way he didn't see it.

After it passed, Ichigo continued on his way, head throbbing slightly. Everything from last fall… it was a blue before. Now Senna was there, in the place, her entire episode- The Dark Ones who took her to the Valley of Screams, Soul Society wanting to take her away because she was the Memory Rosary… After about 45 minutes of walking straight, he took a left, which landed him somewhere near the main business district of the outer rings of the city. There was an intersection with a few pedestrians on it, going this way and that. He took another right, going into a completely concrete section, a few flowerbeds here and there, a shop or two on the corner.

_Senna flipped above his head in a graceful fashion, using her mastery of wind to propel her over the Blanks below. She began to release her Zanpaktou, but Ichigo stopped her,_

"_Hey, what do you think you're doing!"_

_She ignored him and proceeded to try to release her sword. After a wonderful display of her abilities, she seemingly disappeared._

"_Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes! I got them!" Ichigo turned around, his Zanpaktou drawn, only to see an energetic girl dancing, celebrating her victory over the mysterious beings. _

"_Hey!" He complained, trying to catch her before she got away._

Where they'd first met. Right here, on this corner. Senna the Shinigami, the Memory Rosary, one of his best friends.

"_You know my name, then? Where I'm from?" said a voice from behind him. Ichigo turned around to see a battered Senna looking back, smiling weakly. She had a large, deep gash on her shoulder. _

"_Senna… what happened to you?" He asked, the recognition evident, the worry real, walking over to analyze the cuts. She laughed a bit,_

"_It's nothing."_

"_Yeah, right." He grumbled back, putting his hand on her shoulder. She was solid—_

"Ichigo… thanks so much." Senna smiled at him, relief evident on her face. "You remembered me. You brought me back."

"That's absolutely _great_—what happened?" he continued to pursue the issue at hand, to worried to be happy about her sudden descent to reality.

"Everything so slow…" She said, looking up, "And swirly…"

"You've lost a lot of blood, baka!" Ichigo complained, tossing her over his soulder. "You're absolutely crazy, you know that?" he accused, smiling in a light way.

"Maybe." She said, readjusting herself so he was giving her a piggyback. "But I'm finally back, Ichigo. I got away from the Blanks because when you remembered my Zanpaktou, I got Mirakumaru back and I could fight them off."

"What happened to you?" he asked, going up to a higher place to get a better viewpoint. Urahara's was somewhere around here. "You're bleeding bloody murder and you say that you lost your Zanpaktou?"

"When I left… when we promised to see each other again, I was transported to the Valley of Screams again, free to roam around… but I lost everything, Ichigo." She explained, closing her eyes tightly and grabbing him tighter, "I couldn't remember my name… where I was… I just knew 'Ichigo Kurosaki.'." She explained, "And I had a red ribbon. I sent it through a portal one day, trying to find you so I could find out more about myself."

"And I did." He said smugly, locating Urahara's shop. "We'll get you all fixed up and maybe get you a Gigai."

"Our memories are linked, Ichigo—when you learned about me, I remembered myself." Senna informed him, smiling happily, trying to maintain her consciousness.

Ichigo smiled—he'd protected her.

They got to the porch of Urahara, who was waiting for them, quite unprepared. "Ichigo?" the shopkeeper inquired, looking at what he was lugging on his back. "Who's that?" 

"She's hurt. I need you to fix her up and get her a Gigai." Ichigo commanded, not letting her slip from his back. Urahara didn't ask any more questions before letting him in.

"She's a Shinigami." Ichigo fabricated the truth to be the whole story, "Got hurt fighting off a hollow."

"What's her name?" Urahara asked, analyzing the wound quickly before going to work.

"Senna."

"Senna what?"

"…Senna Memori." He decided on, trying to find any way to make this work. _(Senna Memori: A Collection of Memories)_

"I see." Urahara muttered, taking some measurements. "She'll be fine by noon. I'll start making her Gigai." He promised, not prodding further. Ichigo was truly a kind soul, having rescued a lower ranked Shinigami like that.

"I don't know if she'll need one, actually." Ichigo remembered how she seemed to fabricate her body out of wind and leaves. "Wait until she wakes up."

"If you say so…" Urahara yawned. "Do I know her?"

"I don't know. Do you?" Ichigo asked. It was a question that only the person asking it could answer.

"I don't know, do I?" Urahara replied smartly, tired as he was. "You can go home if you want."

"…no thanks. I'm staying with her." Ichigo said, trying to make it sound as if it was usual.

"You don't know her, do you?"

"…" How could he reply to that? "Kind of."

"Okie dokie." Urahara shrugged, going into his bedroom. That's what Ichigo liked about ole Hat N' Clogs, never one for to many questions—unless you were his research topic.

At the Kurosaki's, 8 A.M- School Day.

Rukia awoke to the empty room, quite outraged. No note, no message, nothing. He'd just gone and left. Great way to start her day, which wasn't going to be peachy in the first place. She walked to school alone, taking Kon along just in case Ichigo decided to show his face at school that day, which, coincidently, he didn't. Inoue was absent with the stomach flu, so it was just her, Chad, and Ishida. It didn't make for the most thrilling conversation, but at least it wasn't awkward.

12:34—The Urahara Candy Shop.

"You said she'd be up by noon." Ichigo grumbled, not having slept much after getting up so early. "And she's not."

"…It's still in the 12's, Ichigo! Be patient!" The white-blond man insisted, sitting on the nearby couch. "Her reiatsu is very alien…" He observed.

"Great." Ichigo muttered, just wanting Senna to get up so they could talk. For some reason, he had a feeling that this wasn't working.

_Senna was walking alone in the gray depths of the Valley of Screams, her footsteps being erased by the wind. A small pebble flew by in the air, scratching her cheek and drawing a bit of blood. She moved her hand to it, almost in a daze, and wiped it away. 'Red….' She seemed to think, having forgotten what it was called. A white mist appeared and clouded over the cut, healing it instantly. 'Blanks…' her brain trolled on, her hand falling to her side. 'Gone? …'_

Ichigo snapped out of the short flashback. He hadn't been there- why had he remembered that? "This isn't working." He decided, standing up. "I'll be right back." He promised, unsure of where he was going to get what he needed. Urahara began to state his contradictories to Ichigo's statement, but Ichigo knew better. "It's not working, ok? Check for yourself."

"My healing and science are very advanced." Urahara assured, moving over to the bandage. "It should already have closed—and last time I checked, Mr. Kurosaki, you had absolutely no know how in the department of healing." He reasoned, unwinding the wrap. The wound was still as open as before.

"Told you." Ichigo muttered, not daring to mock his sensei out loud. Urahara looked at him with disbelief,

"How did you know that?"

"… I just did." Ichigo replied, trying to be as non-specific as possible. He remembered the flash back—Senna was really messed up at one point, her memories completely kaput. "…let me call Inoue." Ichigo insisted, moving over to the phone to give her a ring at school.

Unfortunately for them, Inoue had her phone off, like the good girl she was. Ichigo was annoyed—if Senna died here, he would never forgive himself. He'd be fine with that injury, but she wasn't as strong.

"…Yes I am…" Senna grumbled, sitting up a bit.

"…I didn't say anything." Ichigo debated, sitting down next to her.

"…" Senna's eyes widened, "Yes you did…"

'_She must've been dreaming.' _Ichigo thought to himself, "You were prob—"

"I wasn't dreaming!" She retorted.

It was Ichigo's turn to be shocked. Urahara watched in silence, unsure of what was going on. '_Senna?'_

"What?" She replied, giving him a confused look, not putting any pressure on her shoulder.

"Whoa. That's freaky." Ichigo said aloud. "Are you ok, though?"

'_My shoulder is killing me!_' she thought, "I'm ok…" Senna promised, lying.

"…If it's killing you, then we should go get Inoue to heal it." He told her, unaware that she hadn't actually said it.

"I didn't say it was—"

"Yes, you just did!" Ichigo argued with her, oblivious to the fact that the event that had just occurred to him worked in reverse as well.

"Ichigo, Senna, I think something unusual has transpired." Urahara noted, watching the two flustered teens. "What kind of Hollow were you fighting, lovely?" he asked Senna, dawning an odd face.

"Hollow?" She asked, confused. _'I wasn't fighting any Hollows.'_

'_Yes you were!'_ Ichigo replied subconsciously, glancing at her, '_He doesn't remember you, so I had to make a cover story.' _He explained silently to her.

"…Right. Sorry, slipped my mind. It was a normal Hollow." Senna told Urahara, wincing as she accidently leaned on her shoulder.

"Is that so?"

"Yes." Ichigo and Senna both said at the same time before looking away from Urahara…at the same time. This was going to be an issue. "Let's get you to Inoue." He insisted, picking her up gently and tossing her over his shoulder.

"Who's Inoue?" Senna inquired as they both ignored Urahara's attempts to get them to stay, sure he could fix all of this.

"A really great healer. You'll probably like her." Ichigo told her as they got away from the crazy shopkeeper. Once they were long out of earshot, "How did we do that?"

"I don't know." Senna replied, trying to help keep her balanced as they went along. '_I can walk, but this is great!'_

"You can walk?" He asked, dropping her immediately. "No remorse for the guy carrying you, eh?" he asked as she pulled herself together.

"I was just tired!" She exclaimed, not moving her arms much. "And I like it up there!"

'_Psh. Does she even know how sore my shoulder is from last night?'_ he thought, "So what? I like it when you're down here, so stay that way." He demanded.

"Okay. Sorry about your shoulder." She said, smiling a bit, trying to get a sympathy vote.

"I didn't say—right." He grumbled. This was going to be confusing indeed. "So… how long were you there?" he asked as they walked together, one unseen by the rest of society, the other seemingly mumbling to air.

"In the Valley?" Senna asked for clarification. Ichigo nodded and she answered, "I'm… not sure."

"Last night, I remembered something." Ichigo admitted, wanting to ask her about all of this, "You were hurt, and the Blanks healed you."

"How would you remember that?" she asked, keeping up with him quite well.

"I don't know." Ichigo shrugged, "It looks like we can hear each other now, even when we don't want to… I remembered something that happened to you…" he began to backtrack on the facts. "Oh, and welcome back." He smiled, looking down at her.

"Thank you." She replied, skipping a tad before stopping. Her shoulder was bleeding again.

"God, keep still!" Ichigo demanded, not wanting her to pass out again.

"Okie Dokie." She replied, standing perfectly still. Ichigo sighed, knowing what she wanted to do.

Ichigo arrived at Karakura high that day, right before the final bell, with Senna sitting on his shoulders. Don't ask how she managed to get up there, or why Ichigo complied, but she was on his shoulders. Ichigo waited outside the gate for everyone to come out, not wanting to have to carry Senna inside—what a trip that would be.

"I missed you a lot, Ichigo." She said, covering his eyes with her hands by accident and leaning on the top of his head.

'_I can't see!'_

"Sorry." She muttered, letting his head go. Ichigo looked up at her with his usual scowl on his face,

"I missed you too, as far as I can remember!" He announced, joking a bit. "…Why did I forget you in the first place?"

"I…. I don't know." She replied, eyes far off for a moment. "It's another mystery."

"You _are _a mystery." Ichigo accused, forcing her down so her feet touched earth again. She stood there with Ichigo, both of them awaiting the telltale bell that released the healer they needed. After Senna was all fixed up, Ichigo could really talk to her, and maybe they could go visit those places—get a better grasp on what they'd both forgotten.

'_It's hot out here."_ That was Senna.

"_It's spring. It gets much hotter in the summer."_ Ichigo responded, finding it weird he only had to think it.

"_That cloud looks like a bunny."_

"…_You're just as bad as Rukia. It's just a cloud."_

"_Rukia?"_

"…_You don't remember her?"_

"_Nope."_

Silence on both ends for a moment.

"_Look, a s__pider." _Ichigo observed the small thing crawling across the grass, the thought passing through his mind unintentionally.

"_WEHRE!" _Senna replied, looking around frantically. _"I don't wanna step on it!"_

"If we hear each other's random thoughts, this is going to be a long, long life." Ichigo grumbled, hanging his head. Senna smiled and nodded,

"You never know, though—we'll never be able to lie to each other!" She exclaimed, raising her finger to make a point. The bell rang as if she had summoned it, and Senna jumped a bit. _"Oh my god! What was that?_' her mind raced, having not heard the bell in so long.

"It was the school bell." Ichigo explained to her, finding her lack of memory sad. "You used to go to school when you were here before." He recollected, remembering times he'd never had, but she apparently had—with her friends and teachers.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, seeming to remember the rest. "Right. This is a school." Senna said, smiling. Her shoulder was beginning to heal itself, visibly decreasing in size and depth.

Rukia, Inoue, Chad, and Ishida all spotted him at the same time and came over, looking at Senna curiously. "Who's she?" Rukia asked, wondering if this could possibly be that mysterious girl that Ichigo was looking for.

"…This is Senna Memori." Ichigo introduced her. "She's a Shinigami—a hollow nicked her last night, and Urahara didn't do such a great job of healing her. Inoue, could you-"

"No problem, Kurosaki-kun." Inoue said, summoning her regenerative abilities. Senna's wound was healed within a matter of seconds, and she stretched at her full strength since she arrived.

"Arigato, Inoue!" She said, twirling once before running off to the right a bit to look at something. Ichigo was about to run after her, but Rukia stood in his way,

"You ditched today to help her?" Rukia inquired, knowing that Isshin had been straining school lately.

"Is there a problem with that?" Ichigo retorted smartly. He was pretty annoyed with her at the moment—so nosy.

"Well, you barely know the girl—you could've dropped her off at the shop and come. You know how important it is that you finish High School…"

"I thought you said that Hollows came before Homework?" Ichigo questioned her word choice, starting to get the vibe that she might be jealous. "Senna, don't touch that!" he exclaimed, seeing she was about to mess with an ant pile.

"Why not?" She asked, standing up fully and putting her hands behind her back like a guilty child.

"They'll sting you, baka!" Ichigo explained, leaving Rukia hanging there.

'_They're so small—they can't hurt me!' _Senna thought, contradicting Ichigo's assumption on the problem .Ichigo sighed.

"Arigato, Inoue." Ichigo stated again as Senna ran off in a random direction. "I'll be at dinner!" He exclaimed, running after her, "Tell Yuzu to set an extra place!"

"Fine." Rukia muttered. What was with him? He was acting like Senna was his responsibility. He'd also asked for another place at dinner- he couldn't possibly mean he was going to bring this girl to their house?

"Slow down!" Ichigo commanded, chasing the girl through the streets. Her hair was still down and loose, and it reminded him of the ribbon he'd been holding onto. "Senna! Wait!"

Senna was enjoying herself, not heeding his words. "Keep up, then!" She demanded, skipping. A couple moved out of her way as she tramped down the street—she seemed to have made her own Gigai again. Ichigo apologized as he ran through them also,

"I've got a present!" He told her, trying a different approach to get her to stop. She sure had a lot of energy…

"What?" she asked, appearing right in front of Ichigo and making him stumble right into her. "Hugs are nice…" She smiled as Ichigo shoved himself off of her,

"No! I've got your ribbon!" Ichigo explained, digging through his pocket while blushing a bit. "H-Here!"

Senna picked it up and tied her hair back, but the piece of fabric fell apart as she attempted to tighten it. "Aww…" She mumbled, holding the two pieces in her hand. Ichigo took one half, equally as distressed. Senna's eyes were sad, "Our memories are like that, you know—only half and half." She said, taking the ribbon and tying what was left of it around her wrist. "You keep your half, too." She ordered him as he pocketed it.

"You need something to keep your hair up." Ichigo noted, feeling she wasn't herself without the telltale ribbon in her hair.

"Then let's go get one!" Senna smiled, running off towards the plaza. Ichigo sighed and ran after the energetic Shinigami, praying he wouldn't lose track of her.

Rukia arrived at the Kurosaki home, letting Isshin know that Ichigo was bringing home a friend for dinner, not really to excited about it herself. "Is it a girl?" Isshin asked, his face turning into a grin that had been reserved for her the first few days she'd lived here.

"Yes, actually." Rukia told him, wanting to end the conversation. "I'm sure they're not going out." She assured, much to the disappointment of the wayward father.

Ichigo finally managed to capture Senna at the Plaza where they'd spent their first night together.

"_What does the Memory Rosary look like?" Senna asked, sipping her soda._

"_No clue." Ichigo replied, face a bit annoyed._

"_Where is it?"_

"_No idea." _

How funny- he'd forgotten that he didn't know what she was the first time they were together. Senna was already on the second floor, browsing through the ribbons available. There was the red one she'd become so accustomed to, but next to it, there was a red one with black tips. She picked it up and showed it to Ichigo, "Look at this one!"

"Is that the one you want?" he asked, bored with her shopping already.

"…Yeah! It looks like your Bankai!" She exclaimed, tying into her hair. Ichigo took it right out as soon as she'd tied it, and gave it to the cashier.

"… for your girlfriend?" She asked. This gave Ichigo major Déjà vu, and he replied,

"…Not quite."

"Ok. That'll be 10 dollars." She announced, opening the register.

"Ten dollars?" he asked, disbelieving. He stared at Senna, who was browsing through other knick knacks—she was fascinated by one of those birds that dipped its beak into water and then rose back up. "…okay, then." Ichigo muttered, counting out 10 bills from his wallet. The cashier smiled and counted it up before nodding,

"Thank you for visiting Yang's, come again!"

"Thanks." Ichigo said quietly, not really caring. "Here." He told Senna curtly, handing her the ribbon that he'd just bought. Senna tied it into her hair again, and did another of her little twirls.

"It's wonderful!" Senna exclaimed, touching up her dark purple hair here and there, "How much do I owe you?"  
_'10 dollar__s, those rip off artists…__'_ Ichigo thought, but then replied, "It's a gift. Welcome back."

"I'll get the 10 dollars as soon as I can!" She promised, disappearing into the crowd. Ichigo grumbled something as she got lost within the throng of people, but she soon resurfaced, standing atop one of the tables.

'_Senna, that's like… illegal, idiot!_' he thought to himself, not really registering that she could hear. She looked around, spotting Ichigo, and then appeared next to him.

"Sorry—everything is all… so… its so energetic!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Including you." Ichigo noted, turning around. "Let's get—where were we…?" He had lost his train of thought.

"Your house!" Senna finished for him, remembering the promise that Ichigo had made to Rukia from his viewpoint.

"Right, right." He agreed, not worrying about it. "You remember Karin and Yuzu?" Ichigo asked of her as they walked down the dim lit streets.

"…Your sisters!" Senna replied happily. "They're so nice!"

Ichigo and Senna talked about what had been going on since last fall as they strolled to the house that Ichigo presumed she'd be staying in tonight. She'd stayed on his bed last time, so he'd just take the couch downstairs like he had. They got to the door, and Isshin had been waiting for them, apparently, there to open the door and greet Ichigo's new friend-girl. "Hello, Miss!" he exclaimed as she walked in. Rukia was helping set the table along with his two younger siblings.

"Yo." Karin greeted this new girl. She seemed nice at first glance—not like Rukia—maybe this could be a good girlfriend for her brother. Yuzu smiled and set up the extra chair.

"Hello!" She smiled and messed with the flowers in the center of the table. "Ichigo, your house hasn't changed a bit!" Senna exclaimed, flopping down on the couch. Everyone stopped what they were doing and eyed Ichigo with a quizzical expression.

'_Thanks a lot, Senna. We aren't supposed to know each other!' _

"Oops." She said aloud. That didn't help the situation. _'Double oops.'_

"Um…" Ichigo stayed silent for a second.

"Is my son finally a man?" Isshin asked loudly in his overactive way.

"NO!" Screamed Ichigo, Senna, and Rukia at the same time. Rukia was the most confused by this—Ichigo had said she was a random passerby Shinigami, and that they'd met while she was hunting Hollows.

"So you've been here before?" Rukia inquired, eager to get the details. Senna shook her head no, trying to dig herself out of the hole she'd been thrown in.

"Never." Ichigo defended her. Suddenly, a loud beep disturbed everyone at the table besides Isshin (Who could hear it, but didn't want to tip anyone off) And Yuzu, who didn't notice it. Rukia flipped open her cell phone, looking for the source.

"Pardon us." Rukia excused herself, dragging Ichigo outside, who was immediately followed by Senna.

'_Saved by a Hollow.' _Ichigo commented to Senna alone as they all raced out into the night.

_**I know a lot of stuff happened in this chapter, but it wasn't too hard to follow, right? ^.^ **_

_**IF**_

_**YOU**_

_**READ**_

_**IT**_

_**TAKE**_

_**A**_

_**MINUTE**_

_**TO**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**IT.**_


	4. Day 4, The Truth, Urahara Style

_**Fade to Black: I'm Still Here!**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**(This Chapter is going to be the LAST I ever write on my PC! I'm getting a MAC tomorrow! Updates may be delayed.)

* * *

**_

Ichigo, Rukia, and Senna were tracing a Hollows trail throughout Karakura, Rukia having to delay herself for Ichigo and Senna, who were both moving a bit slow as far as she was concerned. Senna and Ichigo began to get an uneasy feeling as they followed Rukia—it was a combination of apprehension and just plain suspicion. Rukia seemed oblivious to the aura in the air, and thus was going headfirst into the chaotic area. After a few minutes, Ichigo stopped on a nearby roof and separated from his body, increasing his agility 10 fold. Senna simply shed her false covering of leaves and followed him, her katana sheathed at her waist.

'_It's them.'_ Senna thought, even the tone of her mind fearful.

'_I know.'_

'_What can I do?'_

'_I don't know.' _Ichigo didn't know how to deal with the problem at hand- it was something that Senna remembered, and thus he had a faint recollection of it also.

His mind was suddenly barraged with memories he never dreamed possible, his own, Senna's, people he didn't know or never seen. By the time he'd come back, he realized that he was standing pretty far behind the other two, but Senna was only one building away, having seen the same thing.

'_What was that?'_

"Are you two coming?" Rukia asked, her patience wearing thin. Ichigo shook his head but then continued with her, dragging Senna along. They located the exact thing after a shrill whistle pierced the air, screaming to all spiritual beings around it. As the three Shinigami leaped over to the next alley, they were greeted by something quite peculiar. It was a large white creature with wings instead of arms, and one long tail with jagged edges for an underside. It's head, however, was a standard Blank's head, and at the tops of the white wings, red claws jutted out. Rukia opened her phone to alert Soul Society, but the thing seemed smarter. It went for her first, taking the phone and crushing it with admirable speed.

Ichigo held his Shikai in front of himself, and Senna unsheathed her katana. Rukia joined them, "We don't have authorization to kill this thing." She informed them both, "It's not a hollow."

"Yeah, it's not going to try to kill us or anything." Ichigo replied sarcastically, dodging a slash the creature made at him. It was close, to be sure—only an inch away. He didn't feel like it was going to be physically damaging, though—it felt like the claws were reaching for something besides him. It made his mind fuzzy for just a second, and he barely managed to get his sword up in time, the claws scratching the metal with a vengeance, leaving valleys in Zangetsu's unmarred metal. He tried to back up, but his vision was interrupted by a flurry of memories he didn't recognize. Senna made it there in time as Rukia attempted to get a message to Urahara at least, going back to get Ichigo's Shinigami badge that had been left with is body, confidant that Ichigo could take this thing.

"Ichigo?" Senna asked, having landed a blow right down the creatures back. His thoughts were a big muddle of odd words in many, many voices.

"Ach…" He muttered, closing his eyes tightly for a second. "What is that thing!" He asked, moving away from it as it leaped at him for the third time. Senna blocked its claws, seeming to have a similar reaction to Ichigo, her thoughts being ripped apart and her sword dented.

"It's… one of those Blanks…" She managed, backing up, her face marred by slight scratches. "The things… They were after me."

"I can't get close to it." Ichigo admitted, not finding the prickly feeling it gave his mind particularly inviting. Senna looked alarmed,

"I couldn't either, Ichigo—that's their adaptation. They made the Memory Rosary's mind go blank—but you're not the Memory Rosary!" she exclaimed, dodging the claws of the beast that were intentionally trying to reach inside and grab the memories back.

"It's because you are both now considered the 'Memory Keeper.'" Said a voice from behind them with Rukia at his side.

"Urahara-san." Ichigo noted, moving out of the way of the tail that swung at him.

"Ichigo." Urahara greeted, unsheathing his blade. "Rukia, keep Senna and Ichigo out of the way." Urahara commanded. Rukia nodded and moved in front of them both, slashing back when the evolved Blank came near. Ichigo was pretty peeved by the fact Urahara was considering him an obstacle and a nuisance, but did as he was implied to do. Rukia kept him back and the thing, which seemed to only want to rip Ichigo and Senna apart, at bay. Senna grabbed Ichigo's hand, scared of it, and Rukia noticed every time it came near, Ichigo and Senna would either blink pretty hard or attempt to shake their heads clear. Both of their Zanpaktou were damaged in ways she didn't know possible.

Urahara fired one of his firecracker displays to get it's attention, which he didn't hold for long, and slash it once cleanly down the center. "There we are." Urahara said smugly, as if it was no big deal.

'_You can let go now.'_ Ichigo thought, looking down at her. Senna blushed a deep crimson and released his hand—she didn't even know she was holding it.

"Ichigo, is it true that this is the Memory Rosary?" Urahara asked in a serious tone. "I ran an analysis on her reiatsu, and it was already in my data banks, labeled as "Senna. Memory Rosary." Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because I didn't think you'd remember her." Ichigo defended himself.

"I don't." Urahara agreed, plain and simple, "You see, Ichigo, as the Memory Rosary, she is not supposed to exist here knowing of what she is…"

"I know. Been through all that already." Ichigo muttered, remembering the time when almost all the captains of Soul Society had come to take her away.

"I believe your memories, for whatever reason, have pooled together." Urahara continued, a bit somber, "If that is the case, you've essentially become a Memory Rosary yourself."

"…That's right." Senna muttered suddenly, "When you remembered something, I remembered something—I can remember for you, and you remembered something of mine…" She realized, eyes wide. "I'm so sorry, Ichigo!" She exclaimed.

"It's not your fault…" Ichigo assured, not seeing the big deal here. So what?

"This hasn't happened before, ever." Urahara told them all, "Two Memory Rosary's living in the world at the same time, with one central memory…" he pondered this. "We need to run some tests."

"You are NOT experimenting on us!" Ichigo and Senna said at the same time, Senna having a flashback from when Ichigo was turned into a Vizard.

"Wow… It's a very strong connection." Urahara noted. Rukia was a bit skeptical of the entire thing—what the heck? "I need the full story—everything I'm missing." He asked, beginning to walk back to the shop.

"… um…" Ichigo looked at Senna, trying to silently compile the events. "Well, back when—"

"At my shop, please?" Urahara asked, slyly smiling underneath his striped hat.

"…He's good." Ichigo hissed, following the shopkeeper reluctantly. Rukia was bringing up the rear on orders from Urahara, who seemed very protective of both of them. They all arrived at the humble candy shop moments later, the sky beginning to darken and gray. Everyone sat down around the low table that had been used during the War, during Rukia's rescue—it deserved to be in a Soul Society museum. "So, this is where it all started…" Ichigo began, telling him the entirety of the events that had transpired back last fall, everything that he remembered. Senna interjected now and then, and had to finish the end of the story, even if everything Ichigo needed to say it was right there.

"I see." Urahara said, finishing up his documentation of the story. "It would make perfect sense, then!" He exclaimed, smiling. Rukia was confused,

"I don't get why we can't remember her, though…"

"Simple. As the Memory Rosary, something that shouldn't have been here anyways, the universe thought it wise to just make us forget her and have life go on." Urahara explained, standing up. "Rukia, tomorrow, you'll enroll Senna at Karakura High. We've got to keep this under wraps from Soul Society and Central 46…"

'_I have a headache.'_Thought Ichigo, lying his head on the table.

'_Me too.'_ Senna replied, doing likewise. _'Did you remember that one kid…?' _ she inquired, knowing that if he had, he would know exactly which one.

'_The one that was being chased…'_ Ichigo thought, recollecting the brief scene that was possibly the most unsettling. '_This is crazy. I don't even know who it was.'_

'_I know it's all weird. I've had worse ones before—and the worse part…'_

'_The person who's 'remembering' is automatically changed to you.' _Ichigo completed. Instead of the person who'd actually experienced it, the victim changed to you.

'_Let's think about something happier.'_ She insisted, smiling. They were facing each other on the table, not really listening to what was going on.

"… You and Renji need to guard these two. I don't care what Ichigo says, they're both as fragile as glass now and as valuable as captain commander Yamamoto." He finished, watching the two with interest. They were just staring at each other, but one seemed to nod once and a while. "Curious…"

'_I'm telling you, penguins do not have feathers.' _Senna argued to Ichigo, who had brought up penguins as a topic change.

'_Yeah they do! They're birds, so they have feathers!'_

"_But they don't fly!'_

'_Just be quiet. My headache is worse now.'_ Ichigo complained, closing his eyes.

'_You brought it up.'_ Senna accused, yawning.

Rukia was pondering Urahara's words as the two teens seemed to drift off to sleep. "Come on, you two. We're going home." She yanked Ichigo's hair, but stopped after reviewing his words—Fragile as glass- what did he mean by that? "ICHIGO!" she demanded, not moving him this time. He opened his eyes and replied,

"Yeah, I'm here."

Senna opened her eyes as well, and everyone stood up, "Arigato, Urahara-san." Rukia said, bowing slightly. Urahara nodded as they left—Ichigo sure had a unique blend of species. A very unique specimen indeed- something that Mayuri would probably stop at nothing to get his hands on, if he could ever wrestle him from the grip of Soul Society. He had to take it upon himself to make sure they didn't even suspect a thing—Senna and Ichigo had to be left alone.

They both retrieved their bodies, and Rukia brought both of them home, chatting pleasantly to both all the while. Something told them they weren't meant to hear the guard topic, and she also felt they hadn't—she was undercover. One thing was for sure, though- things were about to get much more complicated.

* * *

_**Day 4

* * *

**_

Senna had slept in Ichigo's bed, Ichigo had slept on the couch, and Rukia had slept on her desired bed in Yuzu and Karin's room. Isshin had gotten a late night call from Urahara, explaining the situation to its full extent. There was really only one rule- don't let Soul Society know—lie if they ask. The Memory Rosary, much like a Zanpaktou, couldn't be shared between two beings, and on top of that, they were both Shinigami, and both knew what they were. That was pretty much breaking every single rule.

Isshin told him that he understood, but when he mentioned the fact that they were under guard, it inspired the same confusion that had been born within Rukia. Ichigo was stronger than most of the captains—absolutely so. Why would he need protection? He let it go for now, deciding that it was probably more for Senna, who he didn't mind having in the house—it wasn't permanent, and they might just switch Senna with Rukia, giving her her own bed while Rukia could stay in the closet like she normally did.

Ichigo was already awake courtesy of Rukia, and he roused Senna, knocking on his own door under the small sign that read '15'. "Schoolday, Senna." He called to her, already dressed in his uniform. "I think one of Rukia's old uniforms will fit you fine…"

Senna grumbled something from inside before throwing open the door, her eyes lighting up when she saw Ichigo. She was still in her brown uniform, "Thanks for letting me sleep on your bed!" Senna thanked him, rushing out into the bathroom. "Get me the Uniform, please?" she asked, shutting the door.

"Rukia, where'd that pair of clothes go?" he called downstairs to her.

"Yuzu's room, on the dresser!" She replied.

Ichigo went in, careful not to diturb his sisters, and retrieved the clothes. He knocked on the bathroom door and left them outside the entrance before quickly walking downstairs. About 10 minutes later, Senna came down in her new gray uniform, everything fitting perfectly. Her hair was tied back in the black and red ribbon that Ichigo had purchased the day before, and she looked rather nice.

'_Wow._' Ichigo whistled inwardly. Senna blushed madly and looked down, which provoked the same response from Ichigo, '_And you heard that…'_ he grumbled, feeling stupid.

Rukia was confused as ever, but led them outside. Senna was darting this way and that, with Ichigo telling her to watch herself from time to time. Rukia felt… she didn't know. She liked having a special bond with Ichigo—the one they forged almost a year ago now- but it looked like the one that had been fostered between Ichigo and this Senna girl was even stronger, and infinitely deeper. She wasn't… jealous, per say… but she wish that Senna hadn't turned up and complicated everything.

"You're it!" Senna exclaimed, touching Ichigo's shoulder. She'd become bored with the scenery and demanded a new form of entertainment. Ichigo, instead of scowling as Rukia presumed he'd do, took off after her. Rukia felt left out for a moment, until Ichigo ended up right behind her, plunking the back of her head, and then yelled,

"You are now it, midget." Ichigo exclaimed, taking off with Senna towards the school. Rukia smirked and went flying after them, really aiming for the strawberry that had named her 'it.' As soon as they reached the gates, however, the tomfoolery ceased. High School students didn't play tag in public. As soon as Senna entered, a flock of people were gathered around her, the most prominent group being boys. Ichigo promptly pulled her through the muddle, straight over to the front office, Rukia not far behind.

Rukia entered with a Kuchiki flourish and went straight over to the secretary. "We'd like to enroll a new student here." She informed the woman, who didn't look pleased.

"Paperwork?" The woman asked, absentmindedly stapling a paper.

"I'm Senna Memori, age 15, and I've already given my paperwork to you." Senna lied, feeling something deep inside herself shift.

"Yes, sorry Senna. Welcome to Karakura High." She noted, "I would like you to fill this out, if you don't mind to terribly much."

"…Nice." Ichigo commented quietly as Senna went over the forum.

'_Do I have allergies? Asthma?_' Senna's mind wandered on and on, all of her ramblings heard by Ichigo.

"No and no." He replied, pointing to the 'no' option for both. "As far as we know."

"Ok…" she went down through the list, thinking of the listings as she went, and Ichigo continually replied 'yes' or 'no' even if he wasn't looking at the paper. Rukia was interested by this, but didn't look into it any more. As soon as Senna had filled out all the required fields, the woman input it into a computer and said she the same homeroom as Ichigo and Rukia, but her 3rd period was going to be different. Senna didn't mind that, and they exited.

Rukia branched away from Ichigo and Senna, who were both flocked by other students, to go talk to Renji and input Urahara's request.

"Renji…" She started off with, sitting next to him on the bench that he usually occupied at this time of day. Since the winter war, Byakuya had assigned Renji to Karakura with Rukia and Ichigo, since it was such a desired spot for souls.

"Yo." Renji greeted in a careless fashion.

"We've got a… an issue." Rukia began. "You can't tell Soul Society, though!" She added quickly, hoping that Renji, of all people, would understand.

"Depends…" he muttered, focusing his entire mind on Rukia. This was going to be important.

"You remember learning about the Memory Rosary?" she inquired, thinking back to her days in the Academy.

"Yeah… an accumulation of scattered memories that's forced into human form." He recited the definition.

"We found one—and we've met her before." Rukia explained, resulting in a confused expression from Renji. "I know, but that's not the issue now. Ichigo… brought her back, somehow, and in the process, they messed up their memories, and now it's all screwed up…" She was out of breath. "So now Ichigo had memories he shouldn't that overflowed from Senna, and Urahara says that makes them a pair of one 'Split Rosary'."

"Whoa. That's huge stuff…" Renji admitted, knowing the importance of the Memory Rosary to Soul Society—they were extremely powerful beings, able to control Blanks and mess with memory—also undesirable because of their unstable mind. "So… Ichigo and this new girl, Senna—they're a Memory Rosary? But Ichigo's a Shinigami! That's even worse!"

"No kidding." Rukia agreed, "And get this, Senna is too!"

"…_**Two**_ _Shinigami_ Memory Rosaries." Renji muttered in disbelief. "If Soul Society found out about this…" He whistled under his breath.

"That's not even all." Rukia continued, enjoying dropping all this news on him—she felt like she knew something, "The Blanks have gotten stronger and bigger, and they're twice as dangerous as before, if not moreso."

"This is HUGE, Rukia!" he exclaimed again, "Are you sure we can't tell Soul Society about the Blanks, at least?" he inquired. Rukia thought this over, and replied,

"I'll ask Urahara. I wouldn't see a problem with that."

"One more thing." Rukia continued, "Urahara asked me to ask you…" She said the rest quietly, feeling a bit funny that Ichigo required it, of all people, "To help me keep both of them out of trouble. Said they were fragile and valuable as the captain-commander."

Renji was trying not to laugh, "Ichigo, you want me to protect him?" He was snickering. "I can see having to protect the girl, but not Ichigo!"

"Shh! He doesn't know—can you imagine his reaction? He'd do all sorts of crazy stuff!" Rukia reasoned with him.

"Okay, I got it." Renji assured. "You need to find a way to work me in, though." He noted, knowing that if he just suddenly started hanging out with them, Ichigo would pick up that something was going on.

"Is that her?" Renji inquired, pointing to a girl's head that was bobbing above the crowd. "She's really tall."

"…" Rukia watched as the seemingly tall Senna walked through the crowd, looking around and smiling when she got sight of Rukia and Renji.

"That way!" Senna demanded. "I see them! Freedom from the masses!" she demanded, holding her arm out in a commanding way.

"Yeah, yeah." Ichigo grumbled, lugging her through. They were being attacked by the people, everyone asking who she was and where she was from. Senna eventually climbed onto Ichigo's back and scouted out the nearest escape, which was with Rukia and the ominous Renji.

No one dare come close to them after coming into close proximity of Renji. He was the stereotypical 'bad boy' because of his extensive tattoos. "Hey." Renji greeted, standing up and extending his hand to the girl currently riding atop Ichigo.

"And hi to you too, Renji." Ichigo said as he was bypassed. Senna looked down at Renji with a smile on her face,

"Hello!" She jumped off of Ichigo's shoulders, using her power over wind, and landed softly. "I'm Senna!"

"Renji." He replied. This girl had some magnetic qualities to her, "Nice to meet you."

"Yep." Senna said, '_I remember this guy. He's a Shinigami~'_

"…Yeah." Ichigo said, seemingly out of context compared to the rest of the conversation.

"What?" Renji inquired, looking at Ichigo.

"Absolutely nothing." Ichigo replied, sitting down next to Senna.

'_He's kind of cute.'_

Senna's mind was going on and on about different guys.

Ichigo mentally gagged, almost answering aloud,

'_No comment.'_

"You ok, Ichigo?" Rukia asked, noticing his repulsed expression. He nodded, trying to rid his mind of Senna's absent-minded thoughts.

The first bell rang, and everyone was sent off to homeroom, including Renji.

"Take your seats." The Sensei ordered, taking out her clipboard. "Abarai Renji…"

"Here."

"Ishida Uryu."

"Here."

"Inoue Orihime."

"Here!"

"Yatsutora Sado."

"…Present."

"Keigo Asano."

"I am HERE!"

"Tatsuki…"

The names rambled on and on, Ichigo awaiting his name, and in the back of his mind, Senna's to. If she wasn't called and had to be thrown out of class, there was no telling what kind of mayhem she might cause.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Here."

"Senna Memori."

"HERE!" she said loudly, standing up.

'_Didn't need to do that, baka._' Ichigo mentally laughed. Senna sat down without a hint of embarrassment. The teacher stopped, "Senna, why don't you come up here and tell everyone where you're from?" The teacher pretty much ordered. Senna nodded enthusiastically and ran up to the front of the room.

"I'm Senna!" She exclaimed, smiling in her way, "I'm from northern Karakura town, and I just transferred here!" Senna continued, "I like the color orange and red, and tying my hair back—High places, too! I want to ride the Ferris Wheel so badly!" She clasped her hands together. "And I'm staying with Ichigo."

This, for some reason, made the class erupt into chatter. Ichigo overheard some of it,

"Two un-related girls in one house, man!"

"Ichigo's so lucky!"

That last one was Chizuru, disturbingly. He tried to drown them out with his own thoughts, but then Senna complained,

'_You're thinking to much!'_

'…_Sorry. These guys are annoying.'_

Classes went on in a similar way, Senna introducing herself in the same way each time. The melancholy broke, however, when Ichigo's hollow alarm sounded. Senna grabbed his hand and whisked him off, ready to kick some hollow butt. She did not, however, understand the need of a hall pass, and they were both marked with unexcused absences. Rukia and Renji were smart enough to get passes and followed them out into the city that they all called home.

"We should've just told them both to stay back there." Renji suggested,

"Ichigo wouldn't like that." Rukia informed him, "It's only with the Blanks, and Urahara had Hachi set up a barrier around the school last night so none of them would try to get at Senna and Ichigo again."

"Ah. Is he going to do the same with the Kurosaki's home?"

"Don't be silly. I set up one of those long ago—could you imagine how many hollows would keep trying to get at Ichigo's massive reiatsu stores?" Rukia told him, feeling prepared.

"Good. So, we've got all the bases covered, then. We've just got to keep tabs on them when they're fighting outside of that… and when they aren't at school or at home." He summarized their mission, watching Ichigo and Senna about a block ahead of them, Senna blindly rushing into it and Ichigo telling her to slow down.

Fortunately, it was just a run-of-the-mill hollow, easily dispatched by Senna's Katana while Ichigo distracted it. Renji and Rukia arrived no more than 15 seconds later only to find they were already performing Konso. "And another victory for Senna!" she said happily as the soul floated off. Ichigo nodded a bit, putting his sword on his back again.

"You're getting better." Ichigo observed. Her wind Zanpaktou had gotten stronger.

"Why thank you." She bowed.

"What, no action for us?" Renji asked, crossing his arms. Rukia laughed a bit.

"Too slow, Pineapple." Retorted Ichigo, staring at him with the same intensity that reflected the friendly competition they often shared.

"Pfft, I'll wipe out the next one before you even know it materialized!" Renji swore, which prompted a response from Ichigo that was interrupted by another beep from Rukia's cellphone.

"You two go back to school." Rukia ordered them, "Ichigo, where did you leave your body, anyways?" She asked, hating how reckless he was with it.

"…Um…"

"I remember!" Senna said suddenly, rushing off in the direction that was Karakura High.

"Senna!" Ichigo complained, following her.

"…God, they are so…" Rukia didn't know how to describe it.

"I know." Renji agreed, happy to be spending time with Rukia. "Let's go finish off the rest of those Hollows." He insisted, jumping away. Rukia followed him closely, and they ended up performing Konso on 4 souls and exposing 2 hollows. Ichigo located his body with Senna's help, and the two continued on their way back to school.

'_Do you think we'll see another one of those things?'_ Senna's mind was full of that question, the paranoia pretty bad after the first time.

'_Dunno.'_ Ichigo honestly replied, the air still and quiet. _'I was thinking, we need to test the range of this.'_

"We should." Senna replied out loud, skipping forward a bit.

"I'll go south, you go that way." He pointed forward. "And as soon as we lose each other, we meet back at School."

"Okie!" Senna agreed, rushing off.

"You don't have to go so fast…" Ichigo pointed out, walking leisurely the opposite way.

'_So? I like being fast!' _Senna thought, no interference between the two.

'_So I've noticed.' _Ichigo replied.

10 Minutes Pass…

"_Still hear me?"_ Ichigo asked in his mind, nearing the most urbanized district of Karakura.

"_Yep!"_ Senna replied, out of breath.

"_Don't pass out." _Ichigo warned.

20 More Minutes…

"_Now?"_ Senna asked, her voice crystal clear.

"_Yep."_ Ichigo told her.

30 More Minutes…

Renji and Rukia, after killing all those hollows and performing so much Konso, returned to the High School, knowing they had about 2 hours left in the day. They were both extremely alarmed when neither Ichigo or Senna turned up in the class, and proceeded to ask around. No one had seen them since they left earlier.

"…We shouldn't have left them alone." Rukia muttered, switching with her overactive substitute soul once again. Renji dumped his Gigai on the side of the school and followed her—day one of their mission and they might have already failed.

"_Can you hear me now?" _Ichigo asked, mimicking they commercial.

"_Yes I most certainly can!" _Senna replied.

"_Good." _Ichigo stopped, "_You haven't moved in like 30 minutes, have you." _He asked, knowing she hand't. She would've run until she couldn't go anymore, and thus, be out of breath constantly.

"_Well, I went pretty far when I sprinted the first time!"_ she debated.

"_You made me do all the walking!"_ Ichigo accused, not the happiest person in the world.

"_Let's go ahead and meet back at school!" _Senna suggested, cutting off her end of the line, her thoughts returning to nothing more than the basic stuff that Ichigo could ignore.

Ichigo began to walk back, running now and then. They would probably have about 1 hour of school left by the time he got back—it was enough to actually get back in class. Rukia and Renji located Ichigo's reiatsu after about 10 minutes, since he was so far off, and ran into him about 30 minutes into Ichigo's return trek.

"Ichigo!" Called Rukia, seeming to appear from nowhere above him. "Where's Senna?"

"Dunno." Ichigo replied, not breaking his stride. "Why? What's up?"

"… I'll go find her." Renji whispered to Rukia before appearing briefly and disappearing again.

"Was that Renji?" Ichigo asked, not sure if he saw the flicker.

"Nope—he wasn't with me." Rukia lied, "You guys just weren't at school, so I got a bit worried." She admitted.

"Well, we're fine, thanks for asking." Ichigo told her, breaking into a jog to cut down on time. Rukia kept up using her Shunpo, easily overtaking him. "Just checking something out."

"Uh huh." Rukia muttered. "What's it like?"

"What is what like?" Ichigo inquired, hoping she didn't know about the odd telepathic link.

"…Being a part of the Memory Rosary, baka!" Rukia clarified, waiting for him at the end of the street.

"… That's what it is." Ichigo realized. Rukia hadn't known he hadn't picked up on that yet, but was glad it wasn't anything super important. "…Good, I guess." He lied, the memories he'd seen the previous night haunting the statement.

"Cool. What's with you and Senna, though?" Rukia specified further, having noticed their increased and silent interactions.

"…Nothing. I remember her, unlike you… and…" He stopped for a second, "You're like my best friend, right? One of them?"

"…" Rukia stopped also. "…Yeah…"

"…Never mind." Ichigo decided, moving on.

"Now I'm going to wonder what you were about to say for the rest of my life. Thanks a lot." Rukia taunted, not really caring—to much. He sounded like he was about to drop a bomb of secrets.

"I hope that entertains you then." Ichigo replied, finally seeing the school. Senna and Renji were sitting on the front gate, Renji holding on for dear life since he wasn't so accustomed to height in his Gigai.

"Yo!" Ichigo and Rukia greeted at the same time. Senna hung upside down from the upper bar hanging over the main pathway.

"Yo!" Senna replied, swinging back and forth, her head turned away from the others. They met up under the bar, but Senna admitted she hadn't the faintest idea how to get down. Ichigo stopped for a second,

'_3.'_

'_2.'_

'_1.'_

'_Drop!'_ Ichigo demanded. Senna didn't give it a second thought, and unhinged her legs. In combination with Senna slowing herself down with wind, Ichigo caught her perfectly. "And there you are." He told her, letting her onto her feet again. Rukia was about to dive in to catch her, thinking she'd lost it—how did Ichigo do that so smoothly? Senna smiled, the blood rushing away from her head.

"Swirly~" she sang, twirling about in her way.

"You're going to make it worse…" he warned, putting his hands in his pockets and watching her.

"There's only like 30 minutes of class left." Renji noted, going over to get back into his body.

"No point in hanging around." Ichigo finished for him. Senna laughed at the literal meaning.

"Urahara's or home?" Rukia inquired of them. Senna and Ichigo both said, at the same time,

"Home."

"So this girls staying with you too, eh, Kurosaki?" Renji asked, checking out Senna. Ichigo stepped in front of her nonchalantly,

"Maybe." Ichigo's cool façade was brought to abrupt end as Senna made her way back onto his shoulders. "Ask next time, why dontcha?" he complained, looking up at her.

"I don't have to. I own this place!" Senna joked. "Your shoulders are mine! I own this airspace!"

"…how much blood flowed to your head, exactly?" Ichigo rolled his eyes, "See ya, Renji. Come on, Rukia." Rukia said a brief goodbye to her long time friend before trailing Senna and Ichigo back home, a bit before four.

Surprisingly, no Hollows reared their ugly heads that night- Rukia went out to perform one Konso, but Renji was already there, taken care of it. The hours of darkness passed rather uneventfully, Ichigo introducing Senna to the miraculous invention known locally as 'TV.' That entertained her for quite some while, and she persisted to ask Ichigo mentally,

'_How do you get the people in there? They're going to die!'_

He answered out loud once, "Senna, hate to tell you this, but it's actually a recording…" He proceeded to explain the wondrous world of media.

* * *

_**I'm proud of the updates I managed today! I'm sick, so I had a lot of time—welcome, SUMMER!**_

_**:D I'm LOVING this story. Easy to go through, entertaining… It just works. **_

_**IF**_

_**YOU**_

_**READ**_

_**IT**_

_**PLEASE**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**IT.**_

_**-Ellabella1102**_


	5. Day 5, Urahara's Solution,The Encounter

WHOO! MY FIRST CHAPTER ON ON A MAC!

I really typed half of this on my PC, but then brought it over to the dark side. Fade to Black: I'm Still Here!

Chapter 5

I might have to post this unfinished to get it on my Mac, because I just can't stop my fingers- I actually wrote this half on my laptop and half on my new iMac.

* * *

Ichigo awoke to the sound of Rukia's voice banging on his eardrums, telling him it was 'TIME TO GET UP, LAZY BERRY!'. He finally heeded her words, sitting up and shaking his hair out. Sleeping on the couch was a necessary evil—Senna needed a bed, but could his neck get any more stiff? "Good morning to you too, Rukia." Ichigo greeted her in response to her violet alarm.

"I already woke up Senna—hurry up and get ready! I woke up late, which means you're waking up REALLY late!" Rukia warned him, forcing down her breakfast as fast as she could. Ichigo stood up and managed to gather up a uniform, change into it, and pick up a waffle on his way out the door. He grabbed a second one for Senna, who was thinking _'I'm Hungry_' all morning, but hadn't had time to pick up anything.

"Here." He offered, taking a bit out of his own waffle. Senna took it gratefully and gobbled it into nothingness within seconds.

"Thanks!" Senna responded sweetly, not running that morning. He didn't blame her—the first day of school was a draining experience, especially if you had to go fight Hollows during the day.

A rustle echoed through the street from the right—in the shrubs. Rukia, being on guard duty, seemed to be the only one to pay any mind to it at all. She positioned herself between Ichigo, Senna, and the bushes. As if in response, her Hollow detector went off. "Where is it?" Ichigo inquired, taking out his Substitute Shinigami badge.

"About 10 feet to your right." Rukia replied, slipping out of her Gigai. This could be a hotspot- they were in-between the two safe-zones, equal distance from either. She had her hand on the hilt of her Zanpaktou, scanning the forestry for any sign of movement. "Don't, Ichigo. I've got this. Keep going." She ordered, feeling like she was escorting someone for the first time since starting this mission.

"You sure?" Ichigo asked for clarification. School was still about 10 minutes walk away. "It'll only take a second."

"I'm sure. Go!" Rukia demanded, putting it a bit more forceful than she'd meant to. Ichigo shrugged at her words and continued walking with Senna. Rukia briefly entertained the notion of this being a trap, but these were nothing but lowly Blanks. They could hardly walk, let alone plan.

Oddly enough, it was just another regular Hollow, similar to the one she'd seen last night. After beheading it promptly, she slipped back into her Gigai and attempted to catch up to the others, who were already at the gates. The commotion over Senna hadn't diminished in the slightest, and she was still a hot topic. Renji came over again, looking for Rukia, but then sat down with the two. Odd behavior for Renji, as far as Ichigo saw it.

"She get caught up with a Hollow?" Renji asked, leaning back in his defined 'bad boy' way. Senna and Ichigo nodded. "Figures."

Rukia came in late to first period, right when the teacher was about to make a point of student absence using Senna and Ichigo as prime examples. The teacher instead gave her a hard time, reflecting all the rage she was about to unload on the others.

Time passed by, lunch went without issue, and not a single unusual being disturbed afternoon classes. It was a peculiar day, to be blunt. Usually, about 2 or 3 Hollows showed up per day. A resounding 1 had appeared, ant a weak one, at that. Not worthy of Rukia's abilities.

However, as soon as the final bell rang, Rukia got a text from Urahara on her cell phone—

'I've made a Blank tracker.'

"Renji." She called him over to see the message. Ichigo clouded over also, but she shut it before he had a chance to peer into the screen. "We're going to Urahara's!" Rukia announced, running off. Ichigo and Senna followed lazily, mostly because Senna had demanded a ride again. It was becoming her permanent means of transportation.

They all arrived at the candy shop within 30 minutes, seeing as it was a well known route. Urahara was waiting for them, his clothes waving dramatically in the wind. After everyone had entered and become comfortable, Urahara handed out crude circular devices, about the size of a half dollar and completely black. "They're very basic." He pointed out, "When a Blank comes up, they'll beep, and the faster the beeping, the closer the Blank." He explained the relatively simple device.

"That's it? No blood pact, I don't have to run into a wall, or do the worm?" Ichigo asked, skeptical of this item with no strings attached. Urahara laughed, which didn't help, and then shook his head.

"One more thing…" Urahara began, looking at Ichigo and Senna mostly. "You both are to stay as far away from the Blanks as possible." He instructed. Ichigo's face was enough to tell he was about to interject, but Urahara beat him to it, "They'll mess you up."

"Like they'll get anywhere near me! I'll just fire off a Getsuga Tensho and they'll be gone!" Ichigo claimed as Senna nodded.

Urahara sighed. "Oh, Ichigo, Senna, I forgot to add the final touch to your trackers!" He said suddenly, raising a finger. "Let me see them for just a moment."

Ichigo collected Senna's and handed them over. Urahara took them both and pocketed them without further explanation, and then turned his attention away from the other two.

"Rukia, Renji, I'd like to speak to you in private." Urahara implied, looking at Ichigo out of the corner of his eye. Ichigo stood and scowled at the group before taking Senna out with him into the main room of the store.

"Ok, here's the deal." Urahara began, face serious, "The reason we stopped monitoring the Memory Rosary was because, in order to do so, they had to be aware of what they were." He began before being interrupted by Renji,

"But there's a law against that."

"Not back in those days." Urahara explained, "The reason it's in place today, however, is because knowing screwed with the person involved if they didn't have any spiritual know how, or couldn't see the Blanks. Luckily, Senna and Ichigo are both very good at this." He seemed to ponder the fact for a moment.

"So…?" Rukia muttered.

"In recorded history, there have only been 4 recorded and informed Rosaries. Every single one of them went…insane, if you want to be technical." Urahara informed them somberly. "We stopped bothering them after this, although we did check up on some of them. If they didn't have spiritual energy, which they almost never did, the worst that happened was a nightmare once and a while."

"And if they did?"

"Therapy." Urahara replied simply, as if it was no big deal. "The issue here, though, is the fact that there's never been a Shinigami Rosary before, and never two at the same time. There's an undefined number of variables."

"…I see." Rukia contemplated, going over his words. "What made them… those 4…?"

"Seeing the Blanks and remembering so much that had never happened- it messed up their grasp, if you understand the terminology." Urahara explained further. "Very cruel of the 12th division to do it 4 times." He muttered.

"Weren't you in the 12th division?" Renji asked.

"…" Urahara remained quiet, "Who wants some juice?"

Ichigo and Senna were sitting in the main room on the counter that Urahara used to pose as a candy maker.

'_I'm seriously wondering if anyone ever comes in here_.' Ichigo wondered, looking over the obviously expired stores.

'_Why wouldn't they? This candy is great!'_ Senna replied, unwrapping her second piece.

"Don't eat it!" Ichigo grumbled, taking it from her. "He probably spiked it, or drugged it, or it's some experimental soul candy…" he rambled off his suspicions as she crossed her arms defiantly. Senna just took another piece and unwrapped it quickly, swallowing it whole.

"Not drugged." Senna assured, taking another piece.

"Does the word 'money' mean anything to you?" Ichigo asked, actually taking a piece for himself—he'd been here a dozen times, never once actually eating anything. "If I had a kid, I'd be convinced this was a muse to get kids in here, what with Urahara's hippy look." Ichigo admitted, chewing on a piece of taffy.

"If I had a kid, she'd be allowed anywhere she wanted to go! Especially a candy store!"

"You're so sure it would be a girl?" Ichigo asked, taking a second piece. It was actually pretty good.

"Absolutely." Senna assured, taking a lollipop.

"You're going to be a bulldozer after all this…" Ichigo noted, taking a similar piece of candy. "Too much sugar for Senna."

"Never!" Senna giggled, kicking the counter with her feet.

"God…" He laughed, looking outside. It was getting darker—pretty early for this time of year. "Is it going to rain?" Ichigo asked seriously.

"I don't predict the weather." Senna replied, watching the clouds intently along with him. "But, if I had to guess, I'd say yes!"

"… You're already hyper." Ichigo told her, taking her ribbon right out of her hair again.

"And you're not!" She said, hopping to the floor and grabbing for it. Ichigo knew she was having fun, so he continued to taunt her with it.

"Jump for it!" Ichigo demanded, joking. Senna eventually stepped on his foot, making him lower it in pain. She snatched it and ran out the front door, looking over her shoulder and waiting for Ichigo to give chase. He did, catching the door right before it closed and set off the shop bell, which alerted everyone in the adjacent room that someone had just left.

"So, in conclusion…" Urahara burst out rapidly, opening the door, "Don't let them get anywhere near the Blanks until I've figured out a solution. Soul Society still has no idea, although they are worried about the Hollow decrease recently." He looked out into the main room, not to surprised to find they were both gone. "Keep up the good work." He said, sending them off.

"Arigato!" They both exclaimed before running out into the night after the two hyperactive teens.

"Give it back!" Senna yelled as Ichigo ran down the street. He'd gotten it back after a bout of impressive taunting and a swift snatch. "You've had it for like 5 minutes!"

"Yes, yes I have." Ichigo replied, standing at the next corner. "Getting tired yet?"

"Never!" She panted, taking off again. Thunder rolled off in the distance, the clouds flashing a lighter shade of gray. Neither of them noticed it. She transferred into her Shinigami attired flawlessly, not leaving a Gigai behind, and shunpo'ed right in front of Ichigo, not thinking about the collision. They were both sprawled out on the cement, neither badly hurt, and after untangling themselves, they lay there for a second and watched the flashing sky.

"You were right. It's raining." Ichigo told her, looking over. She stared intently into the abyss,

"It's a good thing we didn't end up like this on the road." Senna noted, laughing a bit. "I want to watch the sky all night." She admitted, trying to grab at a star.

"We'd probably get struck by lightning." Ichigo told her, not moving. "But we could take the chance."

"…I don't know—we'd get wet…" She whined as a single drop nailed her in the forehead.

"So? If you want to watch a rainstorm, why not watch a rain storm?" He asked, knowing they would be going back inside momentarily.

"Because we'd get sick!"

"You don't know that." Ichigo reasoned. After a moment of silence, he stated, "Senna finally has a moral of common sense!" Ichigo celebrated, sitting up and handing her the ribbon. She tied her hair back into the appropriate position, sitting up with him. At that moment, rain began to pelt down with a fury. "Come on! Let's get inside!" he suggested, covering his head with little effect.

"Hurry up then!" Senna called, Shunpo'ing down the street. Ichigo ran to catch up, but then stopped.

"I have no idea where we are." Ichigo admitted, looking around for any possible viewpoint or landmark. "This is great." He grumbled, rain having already soaked through his clothes. Senna was effected in a similar way, but she was laughing.

"Let's go find a spot to keep dry, then!" Ichigo rushed after her until they found a small spot with a shabby overhanging cover, where they both promptly sat down. Senna wrung out her hair while Ichigo did the same to his shirt, and they sat there for a minute, watching the rain pour down around them. It was a bad storm- there was already an inch of water on the street, and you couldn't see more than 6 or 7 feet out.

Rukia and Renji, however, were out in it all, searching. "These two need to be handcuffed to a lamppost!" Renji decided, trying to keep dry.

"They've probably gotten back to the house." Rukia reasoned, "If not, then we're in trouble. The longer they're in one place, the longer their reiatsu is there and allowed to spread." She explained to him, taking another leap through the water and splashing a nearby sign. "I've got a lock on Ichigo!" She announced suddenly, heading off towards the west side. "They're not a home." She finalized as Renji joined her.

"I wonder if we could swim in the rain…" Senna said absentmindedly, speaking her thoughts because it would be useless just to think them.

"You could if you had a pool." Ichigo clarified for her, thinking how silly the notion was.

"No, I mean in the rain—like I go out there right now and swim into the sky." Senna re-analyzed.

"That's a weird thing to think about." Ichigo told her. "Cool, but weird."

"Eh." Senna muttered, sticking her hand out into the pelting rain. "A fish out of water, but in water at the same time!"

"You are either really tired, or really, really hyped up on sugar." Ichigo analyzed her condition. He felt a strange reiatsu approaching, and didn't recognize it as anything he knew. "What's that?"

"How would I know?" Senna replied, sitting back down. Ichigo shrugged and sat with her, staring in the general direction of the mysterious force. It didn't seem hostile, at least.

Rukia could hear a faint beeping in her rear pocket, but couldn't, for the life of her, remember what was making the sound. Renji, however, pulled out the Blank locator and held it up to his ear. "Got one." Renji stated, moving faster than before. "Heading towards Ichigo's reiatsu." He clarified further, shunpo'ing to the street below.

"Got it." Rukia assured, slipping into her Shinigami-on-a-mission mode. She moved down to ground level, searching for the offending being. "Ichigo? Senna?" she called, wanting to locate them first.

Ichigo and Senna were both looking out into the gloom, feeling a reiatsu that wasn't Rukia's. It was overpowering hers, so they didn't even register she was near. "…Let's go home." Ichigo suggested, standing as he helped Senna up also. Whatever was holding such a dark reiatsu couldn't be good, no matter how peaceful the vibes were. Senna brushed off her black robes and looked around, trying to locate the way back. "I don't know… Let's go in that general… direction." He insisted, pointing forward.

"Let's go this way." Senna debated, pointing away from where he was pointing.

"You've got to be difficult about everything, you know that?" Ichigo noted, following her away from the reiatsu that he'd noticed earlier- it was probably best to be going away from it, but he was pretty sure that was the general direction his house was. Senna hopped in every single rain puddle they passed until Ichigo forced her away from all the wet areas. She enjoyed it because it made a 'fun noise'. Ichigo was despising it because when she made the 'fun noise' the wave it produced crashed into him. It was funny the first 2 times. Not so much the 36th.

Rukia trailed them for about 3 blocks before turning around, having lost the path. It wasn't like they'd vanished- she'd just lost their direction. They seemed to be taking random paths, and that worried her. Ichigo knew the city like the back of his hand- when it was light out. And you could see 10 feet in front of you. "Ichigo?" She asked again, hoping to get a response. She'd keep the Blank tracer out to her ear constantly, the rain drowning out the pretty faint beeping.

Renji, on the other hand, was doing well. He had tracked the beast for about 1 block before seeing it, and as he cleansed it, proud to have rid the risk, his tracker continued to beep. He noticed the mask crumbling on the ground- that was just a normal hollow. Oops.

Rukia's tracker continued wailing softly as she walked down the street, sifting through every alleyway in search of the two escapees. A roar echoed ominously though the streets, along with claw on asphalt. A huge white beast, looking much the same as the one before it with white translucent wings atop a snakelike bottom and a red head. It stared down the alleyway for moment, observing Rukia, but moved on quickly. She noticed it's wings were too wet to fly- this was probably the only thing keeping it grounded. Rukia let after it, unsheathing her Zanpaktou simultaneously. It hardly noted her, slithering down the street looking for what she knew to be Senna and Ichigo. As she raised her blade in preparation to end it's days from behind, the unthinkable happened.

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked from behind her.

Rukia looked for him for over 30 minutes, and now, of all times, he shows up. "Where've you been, baka?" she angrily asked, forgetting about the thing in front of her for a moment. The Blank whipped around, it's senses picking up on what it was looking for. Rukia's attention was drawn back to the battle and away from the other two- she had to keep this thing away from them. "Go back to Urahara's!" She demanded, standing about 20 feet in front of them, protectively.

Ichigo and Senna couldn't see the Blank in this weather- they could barely see Rukia. "What? Why?" he asked back, looking for his Shinigami badge. "Hollow?"

"No, Ichigo, just go back to the shop!" Rukia commanded, lashing her blade out at the thing, which didn't seem to mind being cut- it just wanted to get past her. There as no point in wasting energy hurting her to do so.

* * *

_"Hey!" Someone called from behind both Ichigo and Senna. Both of them turned to see nothing. "Give it back! Theif!" Yelled someone else, also from behind them. _

_Bang._

_Ichigo and Senna backed up from what they'd just seen.

* * *

_

Of course, it wasn't them seeing it as much as remembering it. Both of them backed up in reaction to the scene, moving more towards Rukia and the Blank, unaware of the danger.

"Ichigo! Senna!" Rukia ordered them, waving her katana in what little light there was to keep the Blank distracted. "Get out of here! Go see Urahara!" She demanded, sounding more captain like than she'd meant to.

"Senna-" Rukia heard Ichigo from behind them, "Senna, stop crying! It… nothings there!" Ichigo continued to reassure Senna, not sounding so sure himself.

The Blank looked up as their voices reverberated in the humid, rainy air. Rukia wasted no time in bringing her blade down on the creature, running it straight through with no remorse. Millaseconds after it had faded, Renji appeared, sword drawn. "Everything good?" He inquired, looking around.

"Look!" Ichigo continued to Senna, pointing to the empty street. "Nothing- no one's hurt." He promised, looking her in the eye, which was difficult because she was a bit short. Senna nodded, wiping away the tears that had formed out of her sheer fear.

"Right…" Senna muttered, looking at the street in the pelting rain. _'How can he be so calm?' _Senna wondered, looking back over at the tall orange haired kid.

_'It wasn't real- no one was here.' _Ichigo told her, sounding confidant. He'd almost run when he'd first noticed it, but the man who'd accomplished the dark deed had walked right by them, not even glancing. Senna hadn't noticed, though, and thus thought it was really happening. Rukia walked over briskly,

"What happened?" she asked, yanking Senna around so she could get a better look at the teary girl. "Ichigo, what happened?" she asked, turning to him for answers, seeing as Senna wasn't responding.

"Senna…" Ichigo muttered, managing to get her up on his back. "Let's go back to the shop." He insisted, not wanting to talk about it. Rukia, being a bit nosy and stubborn as she was, didn't like the reply, but knew she'd have to make do.

They got back to the safehold, drenched in water. Urahara opened his doors readily to them, handing out towels as they all sat down.

"…AHCOO!" Ichigo sneezed, coughing a bit afterwards. "Whoohoo, the flu." he muttered sarcastically, keeping his eyes closed, resting. Ichigo, being to hear Senna's thoughts, wasn't getting any rest from the scene that had gone past them both. It was going through her mind constantly, along with a before and after story that her imagination had created. After about 10 minutes of this, Ichigo finally demanded, "Senna, stop it, for God's sake!"

"…" Everyone but Senna eyed him with a curious look.

"…um…" He muttered, opening his eyes to the three others. Senna looked over at him, still sad.

"You're sick." Senna told him, "Stupid strawb-" She coughed a few times before sniffling.

"HA!" He exclaimed, pointing at her. "You've got it too!"

"I do n-" She sneezed.

Ichigo smiled smugly, "Told you."

Rukia and Renji, however, were unaffected by the harsh weather. "What exactly happened?" Urahara broke the silence of the three, looking down at Senna and Ichigo huddled in the towels trying to get dry.

"…" Senna looked down, so Ichigo was forced to say it,

"I think we saw a… a murder or something..."

Ichigo muttered, drying off his orange hair. "Don't ask me why, though- we both saw it, so I'm not crazy."

"But pretty darn close." Renji mocked, crossing his arms. Rukia elbowed him harshly, and he silenced himself. Urahara nodded,

"The Memory Rosary knows only the memories of the deceased, so it would be practical that you see such things." Urahara noted, sitting down across from them. He looked into Senna's eyes for about 10 minutes before she looked away, and then stared at Ichigo, straight in the eye, for good 15 minutes until Urahara decided to back off. Rukia and Renji waited, feeling this was important. "You're both good to go!" He said suddenly, back in his Urahara-the-crazy motif.

"What were you doing, exactly?" Ichigo asked, piling the towel next to himself. "And I won." He continued smugly, having outlasted Urahara in whatever odd form of staring contest they'd been having.

"Absolutely nothing!" Urahara reassured them, "It's almost midnight already?" he shouted, feigning surprise. "All children under the age of 21 need to be in bed!" He ordered, pointing back to the spare rooms he had.

"…" Everyone stood still, awaiting the verdict on Renji and Rukia. Rukia could pass for 16 or 300, Renji was like 17, also able to pass for 300.

"Everyone who's existed for less than 21 years." Urahara corrected himself, looking at mostly Ichigo and Senna, who both stood up. Ichigo protested,

"Urahara, it's not like we're going anywhere tomarrow- there's no way I'm going to school." Ichigo assured, standing his ground. "And plus, since when can you order me to sleep?"

"Since now. GO!" Urahara demanded in his best overlord voice. Senna ran down the hall, managing a giggle, and Ichigo, after recovering from the volume of the order, followed. Rukia was in hysterics as soon as they were out of earshot, and Renji was smirking to himself.

"You guys need to go too- I promised Isshin I'd get you all to school. _All of you."_ Urahara commented. "I sent them off first for two primary reasons- It was absolutely hilarious, and I need to tell you both something. It was important…"

"Don't tell me you forgot…" Rukia muttered, her face disapproving. "How old are you getting nowadays?"

"Oh yeah." He said suddenly,

**"YOU BOTH SUCK AT THIS JOB!"**

Renji and Rukia ceased their mockery, looking at him. "We did it, though!" Rukia complained, unsure why they were being scorned for completing the mission. Urahara's eyes could be seen,

"Yes, you completed the mission. Very slowly. Ichigo and Senna both were hurt in the process." Urahara informed them. "And thus, you did, in a nutshell, fail."

"They're both fine!" Renji argued, about to say more.

"They both experienced a memory that wasn't their own, and was never meant to be seen. This is the result of what?" He quizzed them.

"…" Neither had an answer.

Urahara sighed, "After this, I'm quite sure. A Blank getting too close to Senna or Ichigo will result in this."

"So we let it get to close…" Rukia noted, seeming to genuinely take this in.

"Right." Urahara replied quickly, "One last thing…" He turned around, "If you ever let that happen again, which you better not, you can test how stable they are by testing their endurance under pressure."

"The staring contest?" Renji inquired, remembering what Urahara had done a few moments before.

"Precisely. Now, both of you, go to bed. There's an extra bed in both rooms- Renji, you stay with Ichigo, Rukia, stay with Senna."

"Wait, we aren't going to-"

"NOW!"

Rukia and Renji both ended up in their assigned spots, and the sun began to rise, marking the end of the night and the beginning of their minimal hours of sleep.

* * *

_**I really like this Mac! It works really well, and the keyboard is nice. I hope you ENJOYED!**_

_**I know a lot happened again, but TRUST ME, things aren't as they seem. Urahara's wrong about some stuff…**_

_***Cough* Ichigo being part of the Memory Rosary *Cough***_

_**IF**_

_**YOU**_

_**READ**_

_**IT**_

_**TAKE**_

_**A**_

_**SINGLE**_

_**MINUTE**_

_**TO**_

_**REVEIW**_

_**IT.**_

_**Please?**_


	6. Day 9, Soul Society Intervenes!

Fade to Black: I'm Still Here!

Chapter 6

By Ellabella1102

* * *

Ichigo woke up at Urahara's to a very tired looking Rukia shaking him awake, telling him it was time to move on out. He got up reluctantly, already in his wrinkled uniform, and followed her out into the main room. Senna was already their, head leaning against the wall, bags under her eyes. Renji had been permitted to sleep, seeing as his attendance at school wasn't totally mandatory.

"Morning…" Grumbled Ichigo to Senna as he passed her. She opened her eyes quickly, having fallen asleep standing, and muttered something about sleep.

Urahara waved them off, telling them to drop by again sometime this week. Ichigo and Senna had completely forgotten about the trackers, and were sent off without being reminded- Urahara had decided it was best if Ichigo, being the stubborn powerhouse he was, didn't have one, since he'd end up being a danger to not only himself and Senna, but whoever they were with in the first place. They all walked down the paved street, all not caring what time they got there, all tired, all paranoid to some degree. After the previous night, anything could happen.

School went as normally as it could be permitted, what with all three of them dozing off every single class period. Inoue, Ishida, and Chad all stopped by to ask what the deal was, every time being rejected by the trio. The news about Senna had been diluted because some kid decided it would be funny to spray paint the teacher's lounge- he was the new hot topic. The rumor grew exponentially worse when Renji didn't show up, the speculation that it had been him confirmed. Life was moving along quite smoothly after that- Ichigo, Senna, and Rukia worked out a sleeping arrangement that fit all of their needs, giving Ichigo his bed back, Rukia the closet as she requested, and Senna living it up in Ichigo's little sisters room. Senna was constantly thinking about nonsense, driving Ichigo mad some days, but it was the same on the opposed end- Senna had had enough of his drabble. Rukia always found it curious when they started to yell at each other out of the blue, but things normally became normal moments later, both of them calming down.

But, 4 days after that, news was received from Soul Society, intercepted by Urahara.

* * *

_**Soul Society Offical: Karakura Report Request- Importnat News**_

_**Day 9**_

Urahara overlooked the letter at first, knowing it was for Renji, whom was staying at his little soul shop while he was stationed in the city, but then came back to it. Important news. That might be something he should look into- Renji would tell them anyway, but as the nosy man he was, he just couldn't keep out of it. After carefully opening the envelope, barely tearing it, he removed a blank report form and a newsletter, titled specifically for Renji. Oh well.

There has been an alarming drop in the hollow count in and around area 6000 (Karakura.) You are the closest Shinigami currently assigned in the area. You are to report on this to Captain Byakuya as soon as possible. There has also been reports of strange reiatsu signatures popping up- not hollow or Shinigami, very definite. Please include your findings on this in the report as well.

-Central 64

Blunt and to the point- that was how Central worked. The mysterious reiatsu was no mystery- obviously these odd Blanks. As far as the Hollow count went, he was clueless. Maybe it was also linked to the Blanks- they were a new phenomenon. Urahara folded the paper once again and re-sealed the piece of mail. As long as nothing got through to Soul Society regarding the Memory Rosary, it was ok- they might have a bit of trouble if they decided to come investigate the Blanks, however. If Ichigo was assigned to the search party, things could get messy.

He left it there on the table for Renji to see and fill out- he probably would keep things vague and in check, right?

Wrong.

So very, very wrong.

In Renji's report, he filled it out as such-

Renji- Reply to Central 64.

_The mysterious reiatsu is not anything serious. Something called a Blank, as far as Urahara told me. Nothing to bad… seems to upset certain people. They're easy to deal with, no problem at all. As for the Hollow decrease, I have a couple of ideas. 1. They've found a more loaded hotspot. 2. The Blanks are eating them. 3. They're just not as many as they're were. Urahara has assigned me and Rukia to check things out further. Ichigo's been assigned to stay away from them, oddly enough. Senna too. Seems to mess with them a bit._

_All I have to report, Captain Kuchiki! Salute to Soul Society!_

He finished the letter, sealing it back. Nothing to revealing, right? And it was captain Kuchiki. He was trustable, and even if he did suspect anything, he would let it drop until someone other than his squad could be blamed. Unfortunately, the letter was addressed to go to the new Central 64.

When it arrived, it aroused suspicion in many members, demanding that it be investigated further. What were these 'Blanks', and why had they not been informed of their standing? And since when did Urahara Kisuke, an exiled Soul Reaper, have the authority to give orders? This was an issue that they took up with Yamamoto directly, demanding explanation. When he admitted he didn't know, they went into an uproar, now claiming they had the right to send a squad of Shinigami down there themselves. Yamamoto explained at the situation would be handled post-haste, just to get them to shut up.

As soon as they were gone, Yamamoto did send a squad. Regardless of what Central said, this had peaked his interested sincerely. He may be old, but things didn't slip his mind. The word Blank brought back something- a blurry recollection- he hated it. It made him feel much older than he was. Upon closer inspection and the realization that Ichigo Kurosaki who was also involved, so he sent the normal Karakura squad- Matsumoto, Toshiro, and Ikkaku. Toshiro was a captain, which might be needed when dealing with the Kurosaki family- Matsumoto never did anything always, so she could go- and Ikkaku was a skilled fighter.

They arrived at Karakura high around 2 in the afternoon, lazing about the front gate all day awaiting the dismissal bell as much as those trapped inside. Renji wasn't here, but it would be wrong just to meet with him and not Ichigo as well. Rukia, Ichigo, and Renji were all officially assigned here, so it would make sense to talk to all three of them.

The bell did, at last, ring. Ichigo emerged along with Inoue, Ishida, Chad, Rukia, and some girl none of the captains recognized. "Toshiro?" Ichigo called, "Matsumoto…? Ikkaku…" He thought about it, and then stared at Rukia, forgetting that he couldn't do that with her- only Senna could hear him, and she was giggling.

_'Rukia, what did you do? They sent a freakin captain!' _He thought to himself and Senna as well. They'd gotten this down, pretty much- ignoring each others random thoughts and paying attention when needed.

_"Maybe they're visiting!' _ suggested Senna. Ichigo's face deadpanned,

"Yes Senna, they are just going to stop everything in Soul Society to _visit_ us." Ichigo told her sarcastically. Rukia had gotten used to these odd conversations since the first day, and had decided that Ichigo and Senna, if they could remember together, could think together too. Toshiro walked up and introduced himself, as well as his squad.

"Ikkaku, Matsumoto, and I'm Taicho Hitsugaya."

"Hitsu- what?" Senna asked, cocking her head and mentally laughing.

"Gaya."

"Senna, shut up!" Ichigo demanded, hearing every single thing she was thinking. Toshiro gave him a funny look before mentioning why he was here.

"We've been ordered to check out the recent decrease in Hollow activity around here and learn more on what Renji described as 'Blanks.'" Toshiro explained.

_'Figures.' _Ichigo thought, scowling. '_That guy cant keep his mouth shut for anything…'_

"We'll be in and out in a day or so. We were hoping to get a bit of space from you…"

"No." Ichigo said plainly. "Go talk to Urahara about this. I'm not in the mood." He grumbled. Rukia bowed to Toshiro before following Ichigo,

"You really should." Rukia insisted, knowing she wasn't allowed to leave Ichigo and Senna alone. Toshiro was feeling quite bypassed, but told his group that would probably be the best thing to do. Using Shunpo, they arrived only moments later, knocking on the shop keeper's door.

"Urahara?" Toshiro called into the wood. The door slid open and a slightly surprised Urahara stepped out.

"Toshiro? Matsumoto? Ikkaku?" Urahara asked, letting his old comrades in. "What's the latest?"

"We need to talk to Renji." Ikkaku told him, looking pretty impassive. "Why did we get sent on this… so stupid…" He grumbled to himself.

"Just because you don't get to chop the head off of something doesn't make it stupid!" Matsumoto replied, crossing her arms. Urahara was surprised by her calm and much more mature mode until she asked for one pound of any chocolate Urahara had on hand.

"Is that why you're here? Because if thats the case, I can't help you. Ichigo and Senna ate all the candy." Urahara informed them. Every time they came over and he needed to meet with Renji and Rukia alone, he noted a slight decrease in his candy stores. They were mostly for appearances, but he made Ichigo fork up the money regardless.

"Senna?" Toshiro inquired, remembering the name from the copy of Renji's report he'd been allowed to read. "Who is she, exactly?"

"Senna Memori." Urahara replied quickly, "A new student around here. She's got some spiritual abilities, so she hangs out with them… here." He explained, trying to fake the cover story that he had been given at first.

"We might need to document her abilities- has she shown anything unique, like Inoue?" Toshiro continued. It was clear he was the one doing the talking. Matsumoto was doing something with her hair, and Ikkaku looked like he was absolute dead bored.

"No." Urahara answered quickly. "She can see them, thats it. She's a very forceful girl, and demanded to know what's up."

"Ok." Toshiro agreed, "What about the Hollows? You wouldn't have anything to do with that…?"

"Nope. I have absolutely no idea what's been going on with that!" Urahara insisted, glad to be telling the truth. "Juice?"

"No thanks." Toshiro responded, "We're stationed here for 5 days, and since Kurosaki has so bluntly refused us shelter…" He looked up at Urahara, waiting for an invitation to stay.

"Fine." Urahara told them, "No one in the first room to the right." He regulated, knowing that was the room he had his little meetings in. "I suppose you want to meet Senna?" Urahara asked, regretting it when he said it. It couldn't hurt, though- might get rid of some of this awful suspicion he felt.

"Oh, yes!" Matsumoto exclaimed, entering a room the left. "I bet she's a real woman!"

"…" Urahara didn't know how to respond to that, so he just smiled awkwardly and picked up the phone to give the Kurosaki home a ring. He was pleased that nothing had happened since that one time 4 days ago- the things that transpired might have just been two freak incidents, so this all my blow over.

"Yo." Ichigo spoke into the phone at his house. He was watching TV with Senna, explaining the complicated concept of acting to her, and, unfortunately, giving her spoilers right and left- he had already seen the series, and since Senna needed a bit more exposure to the modern world, he let her watch it- whenever something came up that was proven wrong or solved later, Ichigo would always think about it, spoiling it for her. She was quite annoyed at this, and eventually stopped talking to him- like that helped.

"Toshiro, Matsumoto, and-"

"I know they're here."

"… Are you psychic now..?" Urahara asked quietly, wanting the data.

"No! They came by my school earlier today, wanting a free place. I don't have any more room since Senna moved in." Ichigo corrected him. Senna snatched the phone,

"We are psychic now! You're wearing you're striped hat!" Senna shouted into the phone.

"Senna, give it back."

"No! I want to talk to him."

"He doesn't want to talk to you!"

"You don't know that!"

"You're so annoying! Give it back!"

"You're annoying! I'm keeping it!"

"…" Urahara waited for someone to claim the phone, until he heard a thud and Senna's voice came through.

"Who wants to meet me?"

"…Toshiro, Matsumoto, and Ikkaku." Urahara told her again, looking over to find the three of them waiting. He whispered, barely audible, "Cover story."

"Got it!" She replied, pressing the end button. Ichigo pulled himself off the floor and snatched the phone from her, saying _'hello?' _even though there was no one there. Senna laughed at him, and he put the phone down.

"Did you even get the time we're supposed to go?" Ichigo asked, knowing that she hadn't. Rukia appeared on the flight of stairs,

"Go where?"

"Urahara called." Ichigo told her the story, conveniently leaving out the part where Senna had beaten him down for the phone. "We're going to go now- wanna come?"

"Yeah." Rukia agreed, hopping to the main floor. Senna told them that her cover story was the only thing they needed to know, according to Urahara, and they were off. It was lunch time, but no one complained of being hungry- except Senna's mind. Ichigo eventually bought her an oniguri from a sideshow, which she thanked him for immensely before devouring. "…" Rukia finally had to ask, "How do you know that?"

"Know what?" Ichigo replied, not thinking anything of it.

"You knew she was hungry! She didn't say anything- you knew where she was after school yesterday, without calling her, and you have random mid-conversations!" She accused, stopping in front of them and turning around.

"Oh." They both said at the same time, walking around her. "It's just a hunch." Ichigo explained to her, lying. Senna, thinking it was extremely cool, bursted out,

"We can hear each other's thoughts~" And skipped ahead of them.

_'Baka! It was supposed to be a secret!' _ Ichigo scorned her, running to keep up. Rukia was dumbfounded- that was impossible.

_'Why? It's so cool!" _Senna insisted, not losing her stride. Rukia used Shunpo to cut the two off again,

"Seriously?" She asked, looking more at Ichigo than Senna. Ichigo reluctantly nodded, Senna coming to a dead stop only an inch before colliding with Rukia. "Why didn't you tell me!" She asked, furious.

"Was it really that important?" Ichigo replied, trying to defend himself. Senna twirled around about 8 times as Rukia went on and on about how it was important before Ichigo grabbed Senna's shoulder, "You're making me _really _dizzy." he explained. Senna giggled and continued. "We've got to get to Urahara's." Ichigo insisted, cutting Rukia's rant short. Rukia, frustrated with him, shut her trap and proceeded to storm down the street behind the other two. Ichigo was constantly trying to stop Senna from spinning and giving him a headache, eventually having to pick her up. "If I fall over, it's your fault." He warned her, trying to keep his vision straight regardless.

They all waltzed in without being invited- after all, it was like a second home to all of them. "Yo." Ichigo greeted, letting Senna get off. Toshiro walked over to Senna,

"We met earlier, right?" He asked, even though it was only about 30 minutes ago. Senna nodded, but her eyes wouldn't leave his head.

Ichigo's eyes got wide, "Senna, don't you sa-"

"You're short." She told him, leaning over a bit, "CHIBI!" she smiled, giggling. Toshiro grumbled something and looked away, crestfallen. Ichigo facepalmed.

"Senna. That's the captain of the 10th division." Ichigo explained. "You don't call the captain of the 10th division short." Senna looked at him, and he responded, "He might be a little on the short side, yeah…" He said, apparently out of context. Senna was thinking about it, and it took him a minute to realize he answered verbally. Toshiro was in the corner now, head against the wall.

"You made the captain hide in a corner!" Matsumoto said, looking at Senna, "Good job! I need to use that tactic to get out of paperwork more often~" She hummed to herself, "I like you already!"

"…" Ichigo sat down on the nearby chair, which was the only one in the front room. Senna promptly sat down on top of him, not moving when he complained that she was crushing him. Matsumoto commented on her mastery over Ichigo, and deemed her officially a woman.

"That's a good girlfriend you have there…" Toshiro noted, glaring at the couple out of the corner of his eye.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

They both said in union, Senna hopping off on the chair and letting Ichigo have some space. Toshiro, wanting to get back at them both for calling him short, continued, "Really? That's not what Urahara told us."

"Urahara!" Ichigo said angrily, glaring at the shopkeeper, who backed up,

"I swear, I didn't say anything like that!"

A shrill whistle interrupted the group, coming from Rukia in the center of the room. AS soon as everyone became silent, a soft beep was heard, slowly repeating itself. Right now. Of course the Blank detector would go off right now. Rukia took it out of her pocket, in front of all 6 of the bystanders, and held it to her ear. "Far away." She told all of them, only 3 of them, besides her, knowing what was going on.

"What is that thing?" Ikkaku inquired, taking it from her swiftly. Rukia let him take it as Urahara explained, in all falsehood,

"A new Hollow detector. It's been picking up the strangest signatures recently…" He told them, briefly making a reference to the Blanks. "Why don't you, Toshiro, and Matsumoto check it out?" He insisted, pretty much forcing them out the door and tossing a detector out as well.

"Shouldn't we go help?" Ichigo insisted, getting out his substitute Shinigami badge and separating his soul from his body.

"Nah. I think they've got it." Senna insisted, sitting on the counter and swinging her legs. Ichigo shrugged and walked towards the door, only to be stopped by Rukia.

"They're fine-"

"What if it's a Blank?" Ichigo asked, "Only you, me, and Urahara have seen one, so one of us should go." He insisted.

"I've seen one too, thank you very much!" Senna claimed, sticking her tongue out at Ichigo, who returned the favor.

"I'll go, then." Rukia decided, getting out of her gigai. Ichigo had been noticing lately, every time an alarm went off, Rukia would go with Renji and leave him and Senna behind. It was quite annoying at first, but now it was just plain rude.

"I'll go." Ichigo insisted, opening the door, "They're just a block ahead, I'll be able to catch up easily." He told them, leaving without further words. Rukia shook her head before running out the door after him, yelling for him to come back. Senna stayed put, however, and dug into what Urahara had left, candy wise. Urahara watched with mild intreats, slightly amused by her progressive sweet tooth. Ichigo would be fine as long as Rukia caught up to him, which she better.

"Ichigo, slow down!" Rukia demanded. Ichigo was really fast when he wasn't waiting or carrying Senna- he was almost as skilled in Flash Step as Yoruichi. "You can't fight the Blanks!" she wanted him further, watching him from about a block away.

"What?" Ichigo asked, slowing down to meet the pace of the others that he'd just caught up to. "Yo." he greeted Toshiro and the others.

"You coming along, Kurosaki?" Ikkaku asked, his mouth transforming into a smile. "Haven't seen ya' fight since the war!"

"Yep." Ichigo replied, keeping in check with their average shunpo. Rukia caught up moments later, grabbing onto Ichigo's sleeve and making him stop. "What?"

"Ichigo, listen up! You're not allowed to fight the Blanks, ok? Urahara's orders!" Rukia informed him. Ichigo looked at her like she was crazy,

"Why, exactly?"

"Because…" She looked at him like, '_I cant say it out loud because it's you know what._' Ichigo continued looking at her with a confused expression as the others continued onward. She brought her voice way down, "You and Senna are one Memory Rosary, and they do weird things to you!" She exclaimed in her whisper voice.

"Not hardly." Ichigo informed her.

Rukia rolled her eyes, "Do you ever listen? Remember that night? When you and Senna saw that?" She asked, not wanting to bring it up specifically.

"…Yeah." Ichigo muttered, still curious as to what she was getting at. A roar pierced the air, and metal was heard. "Hey! They've found it!" He exclaimed, moving off to help with the fight.

"Ichigo! Seriously!" Rukia ordered, going after him. He was too fast, however, and reached the rooftop well before her. He looked down at the battle that was taking place- Matsumoto and Toshiro were on the sidelines, both with their katana's drawn. Ikkaku was in the midst of it all, barraging the large thing with multiple attacks at the same time, a mad grin on his face. Ichigo had his Shikai resting on his shoulder, watching the brawl. The Blank, similar to the others they'd seen before, looked up with it's eyeless face, right at Ichigo. Ikkaku charged at it again, however, but it whirled around faster than it had before, catching him off guard. The blank grasped his katana with one of it's claws, wrenching it into some ungodly shape before releasing it- tossing it over a few streets. Rukia arrived, watching the damage. She stood her ground right beside Ichigo, just in case- he seemed fine.

He was not, however, by any means, fine.

* * *

_'Don't die, Kurosaki-kun!'_

That was strange- why would he think of that now?

_Senna being beaten to the ground by some unnamed force. _

Was that happening now?

_Rukia running down the street, trying to get away from an unruly Arrancar. _

That couldn't be happening- the was was over.

_His sisters running away from some hollow- like being. _

That wasn't a Hollow. It was an orange haired Vizard.

But he wasn't there with them.

He was_ here._

* * *

Meanwhile, Senna had seen the same things, and after freeing herself from them, she was freaking out. Ichigo wasn't a hollow at all (As far as she knew) And her dad… had been nice! Rukia… what was chasing her? She held her head in her hands, sitting on the counter.

"****!" Ichigo cussed, sitting down himself. He moved his head over his forehead and through his hair quickly, trying to shake what he'd just seen. That stuff could've happened- some of it still could happen. Rukia, looking at Ichigo briefly, leapt down upon the Blank with the force of her Kuchiki name, slicing it down the middle cleanly. It began to disappear, fading away to nothingness.

"I hope there is no peace for your soul." Rukia hissed under her breath. Toshiro had been doing his fair share against the beast, but his katana had been bent in the middle. Matsumoto had released her Shikai, making it easier to injure the thing.

"Was that thing…" Toshiro muttered, observing his marred blade, "A Blank?" He looked over to Rukia, who was recovering from the recoil of her massive leap.

"I'm afraid so." Rukia muttered to him quickly before going back up to Ichigo, "Hey, Strawberry!" She kicked him in her Rukia way, "Wake up, baka!"

"I wasn't sleeping." Ichigo simply replied, not retorting like he normally did. "Why are you staring at me?" He asked as she leaned over a bit to get on eye level. She was trying the thing that Urahara had suggested, but Ichigo was having none of it, and headband her. "That's for kicking me. And staring at me."

"OW!" Rukia complained, fuming at him, "Why you little ungrateful- what did I tell you?" She asked him, punching him again.

"HEY! No hitting!" Ichigo taunted, standing up and holding her away at arms length. "Shorty."

"…what did you call me?"

"…Nothing!" Ichigo replied, accidentally losing his grip on her. "Just…short." He repeated, moving away from her in preparation for the chase that was to ensue.

"Do you not learn, Kurosaki?" Rukia said in a deadly calm way, "I'M NOT SHORT! IT'S VERTICALLY CHALLENGED!" She yelled at him, leaping and somehow managing to get his head on the ground. "Say uncle!"

Matsumoto, Toshiro, and Ikkaku watched, both in horror and amusement. "These Karakura Shinigami are unusual." Toshiro noted, while Matsumoto put in her two cents.

"I'm glad I'm not in the middle of that." She admitted. Ikkaku was laughing hysterically,

"Getting beaten by a girl! Oh, Captain Zaraki, you've got to be kidding me! This guy's a pansy!" He cackled.

"-not a pansy!" Ichigo managed to get his mouth free long enough to say that. "-Fine- vertically-" He continued, having to get the words out when he wasn't focused on dodging Rukia. "-challenged-not short!" He finished. Rukia calmed down immediately.

"Good. Now, how do you feel?" Rukia asked, resorting to her usual self. Ichigo was panting,

"At least you accepted reality." Ichigo muttered, smirking. "Yeah- I'm fine." He answered her question, tangling his sword in the bandages that served as it's sheath.

"Why wouldn't he be fine? He didn't even fight the thing!" Ikkaku accused him of being weak, "I've got to go find my Zanpaktou- the thing messed it up."

"Mine as well." Toshiro agreed, looking down at the contorted blade, "I expect this to be temporary?"

"Yeah." Ichigo replied, "The other night, one got a scratch on Zangetsu- a nasty one, too- and it was gone by morning. I'm not sure about bends and breaks, though…" He muttered, shrugging.

* * *

_'Ichigo?'_

_'Yeah, Senna?'_

_'Are you…'_

'_I'm fine. What about you?'_

_'Y-yeah.'_

_'Stop thinking about it!' _Ichigo demanded, hating the last thing he'd seen.

_'You're not really like that, are you?'_

Ichigo thought about it,

_'Not anymore.'_

_'Anymore? Is that why it came up?'_

_'I never did that- but I could've…'_

_

* * *

_

"Ichigo, come on!" Rukia called from a few buildings away. "Stop chatting!" She ordered a bit more quietly.

The worst was yet to come- Urahara stood, waiting at the porch, fan closed in his hand, disapproving look on his face. It was meant for Rukia, but the other three were baffled by it. "What's the issue?" Matsumoto asked, her katana at her side. Ikkaku was holding his slowly healing scrap of metal, and Toshiro's was almost straight again.

"Nothing." Urahara said, smiling as they passed. Rukia went by, however, and he whispered, "I'll talk to you later." Rukia swallowed hard as she entered, followed by Ichigo. Senna came over and brushed some dirt off his shoulder lightly,

"You're really messy." Senna told him. Ichigo smiled lightly, not really meaning it.

"Where was Renji?" Urahara asked, looking around confused. Truth was, he just wanted to tell him off as well.

"He's in Soul Society, talking about his report. Central demanded clarification." Toshiro informed them all. Urahara looked a tad surprised,

"It stirred them up that much?"

"Apparently." Matsumoto joined in, sitting down dramatically. "Said they were to be informed of everything involved during this case, as Blanks normally only appear when the… what was it?"

"The Memory Rosary." Toshiro said as if it bore no importance. "They aren't supposed to show up in the Real World. We've have two occurrences within which Blanks appeared in Soul Society. Both were undocumented by everyone but Central. If you ask me, they think it's their business because of the fact they have the records. They don't even know where the current Memory Rosary is, if there is one." Everyone enjoyed a slight uncomfortable silence, complete with Senna fidgeting.

"Ah. Well, that's nice." Rukia noted, "But if that's the case, why are they so strong? And here?"

"That would have to be a combination of many things." Toshiro continued, obviously the most informed of the group. "They've become more aggressive, to be sure- the records show them being very stupid and weak- so they must've gained something. The reason they're here may be linked to that fact- when something becomes smarter, it naturally goes for what the base instinct desires." He finished, sitting down next to Matsumoto.

"Really? As fascinating as that tidbit of information is, it still doesn't explain the number of Hollows…." Urahara pointed out, wanting to get away from the topic of the Memory Rosary. As long as Renji kept quiet, then everything would go down fine.

"I have a theory, actually." Senna spoke up, lifting her eyes from the floor, "What if the Blanks are… eating the Hollows to get stronger?" She suggested. "It makes sense… Hollows eat each other to evolve, so why not Blanks?"

"…" Everyone was shocked by her logic. "That's… genius, Senna!" Exclaimed Urahara, going to his back room for a moment and emerging with a record book. "It's perfect! That's a perfectly good explanation!" He jotted some stuff down.

"So, a Blank appearing and being that strong is the result of how many Hollow's it has eaten." Rukia clarified, thinking about it deeply.

"Precisely!" Urahara agreed, shutting the book. "That's why the Hollows are so scarce nowadays. If one is dumb enough to come here, it'll get eaten before we pick it up!"

"Wow." Toshiro pondered this as well. "Things that can bend metal, our Zanpaktou's metal, fly, and eat Hollows… That's a very notable threat." He observed, standing up, "Matsumoto, Ikkaku, we're going back to Soul Society tonight. There's obviously a Memory Rosary attracting these things, and if that's the case, we need to get her or him to a safe place outside Karakura- maybe even Soul Society. These Blanks will continue to evolve and grow stronger as they hunt and learn more." He ordered as a gate opened. "Thank you for your time, Urahara." He muttered as he stepped through, followed by his subordinates.

Everyone stood there in silence for a moment.

"Well, this sucks."

* * *

_**Sorry if this chapter is spaced out more than normal. I was using my Mac for the first time (all mac) And I didn't know about the spacing. **_

_**If you're wondering, the memories are warped to show and scare the Rosary. Such as a girl running from a thug, it might be changed to Orihime running from a thug. It depends on who it happens to.**_

_**This chapter didn't sit well with me, but I hope you all like it regardless! **_

_**IF **_

_**YOU**_

_**READ**_

_**IT**_

_**TAKE**_

_**A**_

_**SECOND**_

_**TO**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**IT.**_

_**Please?**_


	7. Day 10, Ichigo's Resolve to Rescue Senna

Fade to Black: I'm Still Here!

Chapter 7

By Ellabella1102

(A/N Isn't Isshin the Son of Yamamoto? Making Ichigo his Grandson?)

* * *

"Toshiro, you're back early." Noted Yamamoto as the white haired prodigy entered the meeting hall where he'd been called. The other captains stood in two orderly rows on either side of the main walkway, waiting for the news.

"I know. Things came up- Renji left many key points out of his report that would've saved us a lot of trouble…" He cast a quick glade at Byakuya, "But we managed to investigate a lot of what he hinted on. These beings, known to us as Blanks, are in fact lingering in Karakura town. They've been getting stronger, as well, eating Hollow's to gain power."

"Eating Hollows?" Yamamoto asked him to repeat it.

"Yes, sir." Toshiro replied confidently, "They've evolved, and could continue evolving, to heights that may even give the captains trouble." He held out his katana, barely a hint of a bend still trapped on the otherwise flawless metal. "One of them managed to dent my Zanpaktou, and totally trashed Ikkaku's katana."

"I see…" Yamamoto pondered this question as the captains awaited orders, "This is a serious matter indeed. As the Hollows are eaten, the cycle is broken in a way we have yet to know the consequences of." He muttered, closing his old eyes. "Is there a way to secure the Blanks within the Valley of Screams?" He inquired, looking at Mayuri.

"Sorry sir. Impossible even for my expertise…" He smiled, "But I'd love to dissect a Memory Rosary…"

"No." Yamamoto replied plainly. "And it is safe to assume the Blanks will continue evolving until they become immune to any and all kido we force upon them, maybe even the wraith of our Zanpaktou?"

"Quite possibly." Unohana clarified, "Evolution is a mysterious process, and at the rate these Blanks seem to go at it, it wouldn't be long, either."

"I understand." Yamamoto nodded, "So we have no other choice but to detain and destroy the Rosary, for the sake of all residents of Karakura, and for it's own mental state." He stood up, "All who agree to my plan, and condemn the Rosary to Death on Honorable Terms to sacrifice herself for the rest of Karakura and stop the evolution of the Blanks, Say I."

"I." Muttered Toshiro, knowing that he might see the poor soul, but he didn't know him or her. It was for the best- a worthy sacrifice.

"I… Think I should be allowed the body afterward!" Mayuri smiled psychotically.

"I." Stated Soifon, knowing that it was worthwhile. "I'll detain it myself- no one incapable will be allowed to join me."

The word echoed around the room, Unohana remaining silent until Yamamoto nodded,

"All who oppose this plan, and believe that it should be allowed to live, causing the Blanks to evolve and create a much more difficult threat and letting its awareness lead it to madness, say 'I'."

"…" Unohana remained quiet, "I believe there is another way." She said, trying to be the optimistic one. "I."

"The Vote to Sacrifice the Memory Rosary on Honorable Terms has been taken into account." Yamamoto stated firmly, "Soifon, I want it detained and transported here before nightfall, understand?" He turned to Unohana, "I want you to prepare a holding room for it- not a cell, a room."

"Yes, Sir!" replied Soifon, using Shunpo to disappear into the early morning light.

"Hai." Said Unohana, walking out with a rather sad air about her. Death wasn't something she was used to, but not fond of.

* * *

Day 10

Real World

Karakura

Ichigo and Senna were on the verge of fever sickness, but that word 'verge' was enough to get them to school. They weren't really showing bad symptoms after taking some wicked cold medicine.

Ichigo was carrying Senna on his shoulders, which had become his usual morning habit a few day earlier. She had almost capsized the operation twice that morning, the first time seeing a white butterfly, the second time, a pure black one. This is what caught all attention in the area- a black butterfly. When Rukia listened in to it's specific shinigami only message, her eyes widened,

"It's a message alerting us that Soifon is going to be in the area today, so if we feel heavy reiatsu, it's just her." She repeated the message as the messenger floated away.

Senna was oblivious to the imminent thread, and hopped off of Ichigo's shoulders before running infront of him. "Who?"

"Soifon. She's the commander of the special ops." Ichigo told her his attention drifting causing him to mess with her unusually pointy hair. "How do you do that?" He asked, flicking one of the spikes.

"Your hair gel." She replied, batting his hand away. "Special ops? What's that?"

"Like…" He didn't know how to put it- they were like… How would she understand? "…Like Ninja Shinigami." He clarified, knowing she'd get that.

"Oh! Like, ninja ninjas?" She asked, looking hopeful.

"No… Like secret army Shinigami." Ichigo replied, walking on. "Why is she coming? Did it say?" Ichigo asked Rukia, who was trotting next to them.

"No. Seem's like we aren't involved, but if I had to guess…" Rukia trailed off, knowing they'd figure out the rest.

Senna, however, was running slow that morning. "What?"

"They'll be coming for you, Senna." She informed her, poking her shoulder. "I'd bet my life they're after you."

Ichigo smirked to himself, "Like they'll get us if we don't want them to." he bragged confidently. "I beat Aizen, and he beat all of those guys. Easy."

Suddenly, something red whizzed by Rukia from behind, making both Senna and Ichigo fall forward with a slight thud. Ichigo's reiatsu disappeared instantly, but Senna's meager stores continued to flow.

Soifon appeared in front of both of them, looking down and blocking the sun, "In the name of Soul Society, I have- Ichigo?" She asked, leaning down to get a better look. The red, reiatsu blocking bands were wrapped tightly around his wrist, making any movement there impossible. Senna was in a similar position, her reiatsu flowing. "…Sorry- I could've sworn…that I felt… the reiatsu coming from both….?" She looked down, observing both of their energies closely, "What's going on?"

"Let us go!" Demanded Senna, kicking out and striking Soifon in the shin.

_'Baka!' _Thought Ichigo, managing to get up onto his knees. "Soifon, what's going on?" He asked, struggling under the bands pressure and force. "Let us go!" He demanded in a much more respectful way than Senna had.

"You tell me…" She muttered before getting Senna up on her feet, "In the Name of Soul Society, I hereby detain your Soul in regards of Honorable and Official Safety Concerns." She continued her official spiel, "Follow quietly and quickly." She ordered, a gate opening up behind her. Senna just gave her a blank look, which matched Ichigo's. Soifon sweatdropped.

"…Yeah," Said Senna,

"No." Senna and Ichigo responded in union.

"I have the authorization to force you." Soifon explained, waiting at the gate. "Now."

"You've got the authorization...but not the guts!" Senna replied, thinking back to Ichigo's memories of fighting Aizen- he was a terrible force at times.

"…" Ichigo turned and gave her the deadpanned look. "You really don't know when to stop."

"Never!" She jumped, trying to raise her fist in defiance, only to be caught by the binding bands.

Rukia stood on the side for a moment longer, before standing next to Ichigo. "These detainment terms, explain them."

"Don't teat me this way." Soifon replied, her emotionless facade firm. "We are allies, but Soul Society has business with The Memory Rosary, not the Kuchiki Clan. Step aside, Rukia."

"I'm not moving." Rukia stated firmly, standing her ground.

"You will be detained as well for interrupting an arrest."

"So? I doubt you'll catch up." Rukia said as she undid Senna's shackles with some simple kido- they hadn't prepared for a high level shinigami to be involved. Soifon Shunpo'ed behind Ichigo, blocking her from freeing him as well.

"I don't doubt it one bit." Soifon said, quickly binding Rukia as well and catching Senna flawlessly.

"…Nice." Ichigo grumbled as he watched Soifon lead them back. "What did we do?"

"I don't really know yet…" Soifon admitted, "Ichigo, why is it your the center of everything…" she complained under her breath before grabbing his ear and yanking him inside the gate with a resulting 'Ow!' Senna followed suit, and Rukia joined them on her own free will- Soifon could pull really hard- and plus, what's the worst that they could give a war hero and a Kuchiki?

Right.

Death.

After a long walk that was made even longer by Ichigo, Senna, and Rukia's attempts to escape, they arrived in the paradise that was Soul Society. Unohana kept her usual smile on, but it lessened a bit when Ichigo appeared, and even moreso when Rukia stepped out behind him. Senna was looking around with awe at everything, and was promptly elbowed by Ichigo, telling her she was making him dizzy again.

"Kurosaki, what are you doing here?" She asked, noticing the bands around his wrist- Ichigo couldn't be…

"I'm with stupid." He pointed overt Senna, who was sniffling a flower.

"Is that the Memory Rosary?" Unohana asked, looking the girl over. "She's quite pretty- I understand why you-"

"NOT LIKE THAT!" Ichigo and Senna yelled at the same time, Senna having been listening subconsciously the entire while. "I need to speak with the Captain commander." She said suddenly, pointing to a random shinigami nearby, "Take these three to holding room A-4." she instructed, walking off briskly. "Arigato!"

The Shinigami bowed before them, and then lead them to a nearby room. Soifon left promptly after that, leaving just Ichigo, Senna, and Rukia with a single guard. Ichigo sat down and began to rant about how his spiritual pressure alone could obliterate that wimp, and the guard began to get antsy. "Oh, look." Ichigo said, joking, "My reiatsu bands fell off!"

The guard screamed a bit and ran out the door, peering back in only slightly to a laughing Ichigo and cackling Senna. Rukia apologized for his behavior- he'd been acting so childish lately, and Senna was a bit more serious. Odd.

"How long are we gunna have to stay here?" Ichigo complained, leaning on the nearby wall, his hands unbound but his Reiatsu still blocked by the two bands. Soifon had actually knocked them both out of their bodies in the real world, he noticed, when she applied the binding. Thats why he'd fallen over.

"I'm bored." Senna grumbled, taking a place next to him. Rukia was amused by their impatience- it worked together. "So very, very bored."

2 hours of detainment later.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Ichigo at Senna, who'd been thinking the same thing for the past two hours. _'I'm bored.' _It was driving him crazy. " I GET IT! YOU'RE BORED. JUST SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" he ordered, taking a breather afterwards.

"Sorry." She muttered, giggling in a frightened way. "Forgot."

Rukia was jolted from her dazing, trying to nap state by this. It had been silent for the past two hours, and now she realized why. With her almost asleep, Ichigo and Senna only had each other to talk to, and they'd obviously used the silent link they shared. Until now, of course.

"I'm just really-"

"DON'T SAY IT AGAIN!" Ichigo demanded, "Here, look…" He pulled out his half of her original ribbon, "Take this and try to make it together again." He suggested, trying to entertain her with anything.

"That's impossible." She noted, trying to fit the two pieces together. "It's broken."

"Don't care. Do something with it." Ichigo insisted, sitting down all the way. A knock on the door interrupted their only conversation in hours,

"Who is it~?" Senna asked in a singsong voice. Yamamoto opened the door and stepped through- everyone became dead still and silent.

"Memory Rosary, is it true you split your entity between two individuals?" He asked roughly, looking only at Senna.

"Wha?" Senna replied.

"You broke the Code of Memory and used your empathy link with those you knew while you're time here wasn't spent to split your being and force rebirth?" Yamamoto asked her again, still resulting in confusion from Senna.

"He's asking you if you split yourself so you could come back." Rukia clarified, curious of the answer.

"…Well…" Senna thought about it, "I split myself, I guess…" She noted, "But I didn't want to come back. At first." She sat down right next to Ichigo. "Then I remembered Ichigo- and what we did together last fall!"

This produced an awkward silence from all Shinigami present. Yamamoto coughed, "What, exactly?"

"Fought off the Blanks-" She stood u quickly and made karate motions, "And he saved me from the Dark Ones, right?" She asked Ichigo, who nodded. "And then… then…"

"She…um…" Ichigo couldn't remember exactly how she'd gone either. Yamamoto silenced his comment with a stare,

"I am not addressing you, Ichigo."

"Okay, just trying to help old man-"

"I was not addressing you, Ichigo!" Yamamoto shouted at him. If he was the Memory Rosary, he had to be eliminated as well, regardless of the fact that Ichigo was his grandson. "Memory Rosary, it is true that you split yourself into two halves in order to spend more time with Ichigo?"

"…I guess." Senna said, thinking for a minute.

"Are you aware of the Code of Memory?" Yamamoto asked, continuing the never-ending questions. Senna shook her head slowly, but it rang out for Ichigo loud and clear.

_**1. You may not force your memories onto another to escape your time as the Rosary.**_

_**2. You may not acquire any abilities or memories from an outside source.**_

_**3. You may remain a Rosary after your time on Earth.**_

_**4. You may not extend your time on Earth.**_

"She didn't do any of that!" Ichigo defended her. "Ok, she's been on earth for a bit longer than she should have, but how is that hurting anyone?" He asked, annoyed and angry.

"I know that…" Senna muttered, remembering it when Ichigo did. Yamamoto looked at both of them, frowning slightly.

"The Blanks are growing stronger as a result of this. As Senna is the only one at fault for the division, she will be punished alone." Yamamoto decided, a Shinigami binding her hands together again and forcing her out of the room. Ichigo got up to follow her, but Yamamoto shut the door in his face. Ichigo could hear through the door, only the words that would decide her fate-

"Prepare a Blade. The execution will be private, in one hour from now- my grandson is to be plagued by this demon no more."

Ichigo banged his hand on the door and swore as violently as he could at the others. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" he screamed at them, kicking the solid door. Rukia could feel his Reiatsu in the slightest way possible- it was leaking through the bands in the smallest fraction of an ounce. Ichigo was really something else.

"Ichigo… maybe it's what needs to happen- she'll disappear and you'll forget her…"

"Are you kidding me, Rukia?" Ichigo yelled at her now, "You couldn't have just said that!"

"…Sorry, Ichigo… you haven't been the same Ichigo since she showed up, and the Blanks…" She was trying to ease the pain for both of them, trying to find the reason in the organization she was so faithful to.

"Let's just say that for you, huh?" Ichigo implied, speaking of the time when she was on the wire. "Oh, don't worry," He mocked, "She's a traitor, so we need to kill her! You'll forget her after she's dead, so don't worry." He grumbled. Rukia fell silent to his words- he didn't mean it, right? A loud crack was heard, and Rukia saw that his reiatsu was skyrocketing so fast and so hard that the bands were cracking and splintering. "She's Senna, ok? You didn't know her, you didn't even try since she got back!"

Rukia was mad now, "Well then, it's just a good thing you'll be here instead of watching it, you know, since you couldn't keep her out of harms way!"

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled right back at her, "I didn't know they were going to kill her!" Ichigo defended himself. "And… and…" He didn't have anything else to vent, so he sat down right next to the door.

"She's messed you up, Ichigo." Rukia told him, sitting on the bed. "You've never yelled at me before like that."

"It's not her fault, Rukia- you're telling me her life doesn't matter… do you… even know how much she's like family?" Ichigo asked, coughing a bit. Now that Rukia looked at him, he looked pretty feverish- When had he taken that cough medicine this morning? Right before he left for school- it was a 6 hour cold medicine, so… 7,8, 9 when they were taken, 1 hour for the walking, 2 hours in here… It was wearing off. He was sick after that night in the rain.

"Sorry…" He grumbled closing his eyes. Senna's mind was barraged with fear and thoughts of the real world- it was rubbing off on him as well, making him violent and pretty impulsive- the fever that was coming on wasn't helping either, but it had already started to go down. Just a short, quick thing.

_'I'm going to die!'_

_"Senna, you're not going to die.'_

_'Ichigo?'_

_"Yes?"_

_'How are you so calm?'_

_"Because I'm going to get you out of there.'_

_'…'_

_'Senna?'_

_'_…'

Silence followed, her thoughts becoming quick and skittish once again. Ichigo's reiatsu was trying to break out much harder than before- he had to do something- she couldn't just get killed like that- four hours before, they were walking to school- now she was on the chopping block. It was all to fast. He heard the crack for himself this time, a large chunk breaking off and his Reiatsu seeping out in waves, equal to that of a low level shinigami. He used this to break the rest of the band off, keeping the one that had remained mostly in tact on, and looked over at Rukia. "I'm going to help her, Rukia." He decided, picking up Zangetsu which had actually been reduced to a Katana because of his low reiatsu level. "Besides…" he muttered, "If we can read eachother's thoughts, and share emotions… Then what says that when they chop her lifeline, mine will stay in tact?"

Rukia stood up, "I wont be much help." She admitted, "But I hope that you get to her in time. I'm sorry about what I said…"

"It was my fault." Ichigo replied, putting his hand on the stone door. "She's freaking out, and it's freaking me out, and then you said that…"

"That's what it was?" Rukia said out loud by accident. She hadn't taken into account the emotional connection they may have as well. "Well…"

Ichigo forced his reiatsu into the door, making it open flawlessly, "See you in a bit." He promised, getting out of the cell. "I'll be back with Senna- and I'll probably be somewhere where they can't get to us… but… I'll talk to you soon, ok?" he said, telling her the reality of the matter. Rukia nodded as he disappeared,

"Be safe, Baka."

* * *

_**SuperShort Chapter? I think YES! XD I don't have word count, so I had to guess on the words and such. Wrote it in one night, so I'm begging for maybe 2000 words? 3000 at most? Watch it be like 1500.**_

_**Sorry for the Shortness, but I've got to look into some other ideas ATM. Plus, this was a good place to stop. I know it's fast, and probably really sickish…**_

BUT

IF

YOU

READ

IT

TAKE

A

MERE

MINUTE

TO

REVEIW

IT.

I might rewrite this Chappy…

^,^;


	8. The Final Days of Senna, And Ichigo?

Bleach: Fade to Black, I'm Still Here!

Chapter 8

(Last Chapter in Book 1)

-Ellabella1102

* * *

There were only 30 minutes left before Senna's life was planned to end. Ichigo was rushing throughout the streets, hindered by the bond on his right wrist that restricted about half of his overflowing reiatsu stores, trying to reach the girl he'd brought back through his memories. No one had picked him out moving quickly along the streets- he was a well known Shinigami, and why should they even try to stop him?

Ichigo kept moving as quickly as he could, using his lock on Senna's meager reiatsu in the middle of this huge and overwhelmingly active environment.

25 minutes.

20 minutes.

15 minutes.

'_Where are you?' _Ichigo asked subconsciously, standing on a high platform to get a better view.

_'I don't know!' _Senna replied, her thoughts swimming and chaotic. She was genuinely frightened. _'They've got a sword… and… I can see a lot of the town… It's… so high…. and they've got a really sharp sword.'_

_'I get that part.' _Ichigo replied, looking around. _'Just calm down, ok?' _Senna was not, by any means, calm.

Meanwhile, in the holding cell where Rukia was located…

Rukia looked out the open door, graciously freed by Renji, coming to offer his apologies. When he realized that Ichigo and Senna were gone, he 'accidentally' left the door open and the key for Rukia's shackles conveniently on the step outside. Renji was a good friend- he knew how much this meant to her- how much Ichigo was like her older brother, and how much Senna meant to everyone. Rukia did care for Senna, they were friends… she'd just been trying to make it easier on herself and Ichigo. A stupid move on her part, but hey, she was free to prove where she lay now- with Ichigo and Senna, helping them overcome this horrible new block.

As soon as she freed her reiatsu, keeping it in check was no issue. Rukia was easily able to locate Ichigo's free flowing trace, and had a faint lock on Senna's as well. After a good 20 minutes of looking for him, Rukia did catch up with Ichigo on a rooftop not to terribly far from where Senna was being held.

"You still looking for her, you slow strawberry?" Rukia asked as she landed next to him. He was surprised for only a moment before smiling a bit,

"Yeah. I don't know where she is, and we only have… 10 minutes before that old windbag decides to…" Ichigo dismissed the thought. Rukia smiled a bit, and Ichigo was about to yell at her again until she opened her mouth.

"I know where she is." Rukia pointed upwards, the horizon meeting a large hill. "Those guys cant let anything go, can they?"

"Sokyoku Hill?" Ichigo inquired, looking up. "Why didn't I check there first?"

"Because you're a baka." Rukia replied nonchalantly, using her Shunpo to reach the crest of the hill. The scene before her both shocked and amazed her in the worst way possible.

Senna was being forced to sit on her knees, and before her stood a low ranked shinigami holding what seemed to be a heavy and powerful sword, not in a striking position. Yamamoto was present, standing a good 40 feet away and chatting to his lieutenant as if this was no big deal- and what did she know? For all she remembered, this could happen every day, not with the Memory Rosary, but with other lowly prisoners. The two men stopped talking and Yamamoto raised his arm,

"May the heavens bear witness to this lowly soul, having committed a crime not against Soul Society, but a law far older, crafted by those even aware of the location to the Great Gate. As it has broken the restriction of 'Spending more Time on Earth than originally anticipated' And 'Editing Memories to one's Favor.' May her soul not die in peace, but help Soul Society continue by relieving Blanks from Karakura and giving this young Girl another life." Yamamoto said royally as he moved his arm in a chopping motion- that was the signal to end it.

Ichigo, taking far longer to get up since he couldn't afford to waste reiatsu, didn't know the order had been given. Rukia stood there in shock for a few seconds, not knowing what to do. If she intervened, she might be the next one on the chopping block, and her brother's honor would forever be besmirched. On the other hand, however, if she let this continue, Ichigo would be furious, Senna would be dead… and even Ichigo might be gone with her. It only took another millisecond to make the choice- She stood still, like the good Kuchiki girl she was, trained to be quiet and a bystander, trained to do nothing under these circumstances. Senna saw her, and as he head turned to smile and tell Rukia that she was so happy she was there to save her from this horrible fate,

everything ended.

Rukia cursed herself in a way that was impossible to fathom.

She'd stood still and watched it.

Like the good girl from Soul Society.

Like the one who was under this illusion as well.

Like the one that had known the right choice, but done what was acceptable.

She wasn't the hero type.

She wasn't the one who did things like this.

Where was Ichigo?

It was his job!

But she could've done it.

She could've seen Senna smile all the way, not disappear into a flurry of dead and rotted leaves, disappearing into the wind.

She could've saved a life.

Ichigo made it, using Shunpo to get to the extreme top of the hill, and was greeted by a whirl of dead leaves.

'_Senna?'_

Nothing.

_'Senna, come on.'_

Nothing.

_'… Senna! Where are you?'_

Absolutely nothing- dead silence.

Ichigo, after these brief thoughts, turned around to Rukia, who wore a sad, distant expression. "- Wh-Why didn't you stop them!" He asked her, glaring furiously. "Rukia?" He coughed a few times- why was the air so heavy?

"I-I…I…" Rukia didn't know how to respond. "I-I froze- Ichigo-"

"You _froze?" _Ichigo asked her, not even comprehending the phrase. "Senna-" He coughed a few more times- what was that smell? "She's…!"

"You still remember her, Kurosaki?" Yamamoto asked, standing infront of him within a matter of seconds, "She's dead. There is nothing more to it."

_**'Ichigo?'**_

_**'I'm back at the beginning again.'**_

_**'And… I miss you.'**_

Ichigo froze entirely- no air was coming from anywhere. Everything was getting blurry.

_**'You know…'**_

'_**The funniest thing about my memories…'**_

_**'Is that you're in every single one of them.'**_

"Ichigo, are you ok?" Rukia asked- his eyes were a bit dull, and he hadn't responded to Yamamoto yet with some idiotic and raging comment with a clashing sword to match.

Ichigo nodded uneasily, still not being able to move anything. Was that Senna? She wasn't dead?

_**'I wasn't really ever alive.'**_

_**'But I felt like I was with you.'**_

_**'I still never got to ride that Ferris Wheel…'**_

Ichigo couldn't see straight at all, he couldn't move, couldn't breathe- he didn't even maintain consciousness long enough to watch the ground come at his face again. Rukia caught him as he fell, distress clear in her voice and her rigid motion. "Ichigo? Are you ok? Hey!" She asked, shaking him a bit- he didn't even breathe. He didn't move- he didn't look at anything. "Ichigo!"

"…" Yamamoto stood still, his eyes wide. Why was Ichigo's reiatsu disappearing? This wasn't planned. "Get Unohana over here immediately." He ordered, moving Ichigo away from Rukia. In a mere 30 seconds, she was on the scene.

After shooing everyone away, she analyzed him critically, "He's in shock….I think." She muttered under her breath, for the first time in her line of work, not completely positive of her diagnosis.

"You _think?"_ Asked Rukia, outraged.

"It's very unusual." Unohana defended herself. "Although, if he remains like this for more than one minute, he will die." She finalized, trying to get him to snap out of it. "Usually, when a patient goes into shock, their vitals function perfectly, even more so than before, keeping the body in a mode of stable homeostasis. Unfortunately, Kurosaki seems to defy the laws of nature."

* * *

_**'Hey, Ichigo.' **__Said Senna, standing a few feet in front of him, smiling. The backdrop was white through and through, really only her black hair contrasting- she was even wearing a white kimono. __**'I'm really sorry about thi-'**_

_"Stop trying to act all… all… dead!" Ichigo commanded, "I feel like you're about to… I don't know, give me some parting words, and yadda yadda. I don't wanna hear it, understand?" Ichigo stated firmly._

_**"O-Oh."**_

_"Because you're fine."_

_**"Oh!" **__Senna giggled, smiling again. __**"Well… I- um… Ichigo…"**_

_"What?"_

_**"Do you… want to come with me?"**_

_"…" What had she just said? What did she mean? "You mean.. like… die?"_

_**"It's not really… be… dead, really…"**_

_"Then what do you mean?"_

_**"Come with me?" **__She asked again, holding out her hand. __**"…If you come with me…" **__She lowered her hand for a moment, __**"We can be together longer." **__She promised, __**"And I won't… I'll never…"**_

_"…But if I go with you, to wherever you're going, then what happens to where I've been?"_

_"__**Does it really matter where you've been?" **_

_Senna asked, trying to tell him something without really telling him. _

_**"**__I think it does." Ichigo replied, beginning to fade away from Senna's line of vision.

* * *

_

Ichigo had been under for 30 seconds, not moving, nothing changing in the least. Unohana was trying her best techniques to get him to wake up, but they were all proving to be non-effective. "Ichigo, wake up!" Rukia cried, tears in her eyes. "Let Senna go, let her die! Come back to us!" She demanded, kneeling over his lifeless form. "Come back to me and your sisters! Your dad, Inoue, Ishida! Chad!" She told him, trying not to sob. 30 seconds without air wasn't good for anyone. Unohana checked his pulse- it was slowing down considerably. "Get him up!" Rukia demanded.

"There's nothing I can do!" Unohana shouted, seemingly frustrated at herself for not knowing how to awake Ichigo, "I've never seen this before- it's like he's- he's… He's dying right in front of me." Unohana realized, pumping out much more reiatsu now. "Rukia, help me!" She demanded, taking hold of her hand to channel as much reiatsu as she could to get Ichigo moving up and about again.

His pulse diminished further with each passing minute, "He's almost… fading…" Unohana observed, her focus clearly on the boy lying on the ground. "I've never seen this- it's like he's there, but going away on his own- his lungs aren't working, either…" She squinted, "Come on, Kurosaki."

Rukia was dreading the outcome that was looking over the horizon. If she'd just stopped that Blade, stopped the execution like she knew she needed to, Ichigo would be fine- on the run, but fine. She'd be running with him and Senna, trying to get away from Soul Society and this. In her sorrow, she turned to Yamamoto and accused, "You! Did you know this was going to happen? Did you want Ichigo to die? You knew they were linked somehow, and you didn't look into this?" She screamed at him, tears finally appearing. "He's dead, you- you!" She screamed, trying to yank away from Unohana to give him a piece of her mind.

Ichigo Kurosaki was dying, not from lack of oxygen, nor from heart failure- he was dying because he had someone else to protect now, someone much more fragile.

* * *

_**"Ichigo, there's nothing left there for you! You're going to… you're not going to wake up- and even if you did, all you'd see is Rukia's face looking at you with sorrow and regret! What kind of-"**_

_"I'm not going to wake up? What do you-"_

_**"They killed me, Ichigo! I'm so sorry! I split myself into two halves and contacted you- and when I was…"**_

_"No…I can't just be…"_

_**"I'm so sorry, Ichigo! I made you remember me- and.. and now…"**_

_She was crying._

_Ichigo didn't like to see anyone cry._

_Especially the girl with the red ribbon in her hands._

_With the purple hair._

_And the orange eyes._

**"**_Senna, stop crying, baka." Ichigo told her, "If… I'm really…"_

_She was standing here, in front of him, crying because she was going to miss him. She was weak and hurt, scared of what was to come- his sisters were almost in middle school now- surely Isshin would take care of the unruly boyfriends. Rukia had always been able to take care of herself, but not… others. Inoue, Chad, Ishida- they'd all gotten so strong over the last year. They could take care of themselves now, right? Why had he been there? Sure he loved his sisters and family, and his friends, but why was he there now? To kill a few Hollows and live until his age claimed his body, forcing him into the Gotei 13? What was after that?

* * *

_

Unohana was stopping her healing- 1 minute and 45 seconds had gone by, Ichigo's pulse had stopped completely. "I don't know what happened." Unohana admitted, standing up and lowering her head in honor of the hero. "He just faded so fast, I didn't have time to diagnose the problem…" She turned away. "I, Unohana, officially pronouncing Kurosaki Ichigo dead. Cause of Death- unknown." She recited, beginning to walk, defeated, back to her barracks.

"No!" Rukia yelled- in the back of her mind, she'd thought- no, she'd known- that Ichigo would pull out of this. He always did in the end- it's how he was. He was a hero. "Ichigo, come on!" She begged, sitting down next to him and shaking his shoulder violently. "It's… it's all that girl's fault!" she accused, trying to force it off herself. "Ichigo, you're fine, right?" She asked, looking at his face- he was alive only moments ago, going to school earlier that day.

Once again, Soul Society had ended a life before it's time, and this time, it was completely unintentional. Rukia stood up numbly from where she had been kneeling about 1 hour later. "You see what you've done?" she hissed at Yamamoto, pointing at her lost friend. Yamamoto bowed his head deeply,

"I was… rash." He noted, turning around as two other Shinigami began to tend to Ichigo. "And for this, I am deeply sorry."

Rukia watched the sky darken for that hour she sat there, and for the first time in a long, long while, it rained. It rained not hardly, but softly, as if sending it's own private condolences to Ichigo. She sat there a moment longer before realizing that Karakura high would get out in a few minutes. Going home without Ichigo was unacceptable, but it was all that was left. Isshin needed to know- maybe they could keep the body for Kon… it would go to a cause Ichigo would've wanted. After being granted immediate amends, she was escorted out of Soul Society and back to the streets of Karakura, where the rain didn't spill over the clouds. It was just gray- a summer shower. As the escorts left, she spent another hour sitting on a nearby bench and pondering her notice to the Kurosaki family- her foster family- about the loss of someone she thought of as her brother. IT was a hard process, coming up with those long words, but it finally came to her mind. It explained it all, even to herself. She stood on the porch, looking at the door, and knocked lightly.

"Ichigo? Rukia?" someone called from inside. Rukia felt a pang of guilt inside her, but then swallowed hard.

"My sincere apologies." Rukia began, holding back the sobs from outside the door- why should she be allowed inside? "…Kurosaki Ichigo, as of 3 hours ago, was pronounced dead by Unohana." She finished, wiping her eyes. "The cause of death is unknown. He died a mysterious death, but his life… I can't do this!" She exclaimed suddenly, opening the door and cutting off the Soul Society protocol. "Ichigo was killed!" She exclaimed, tears flowing. It was the second time she'd ever cried. "Soul Society- they killed Senna- and… and…!" She sat down right there, unable to say much more, "And.. and he went with her." she squeaked.

Isshin dropped his coffee mug, about to ask 'What did you just day?' when he realized his ears hadn't deceived him. Rukia's reaction was proof enough. "…" Isshin walked over to her and put his hand on her head, "He was a good kid, you know." He said, smiling, tears in his eyes as well. "A really good boy, even after his mother died, even after you were taken away, Rukia." He explained, feeling as though he had to steam the flow of sadness for his third daughter as well, "And… he lived a good- not entirely full- life." He wiped his eyes, "And, it's ok." He assured, "He was going to go someday- DID YOU SAY SOUL SOCIETY DID THIS?" he suddenly roared, his eyes glaring with a fiery anger the likes of which Rukia had never seen.

"Y-Yes, they… they executed Senna." Rukia managed.

"Senna to?" Isshin continued, fuming worse than she'd ever seen- even his face was red. "She was just an innocent girl, so young!" ISshin exclaimed, pacing, "And Ichigo? Why him to? Why did they kill the hero of the Winter War? My only son!" He yelled, wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"…You were aware he was a fraction of the Memory Rosary, correct?" Asked Unohana, opening the front door. She, the captain of the 4th division, also felt guilt over Ichigo. "When they killed her, the poor girl, Senna's memories within Ichigo triggered… some sort of fail-safe." She explained, her eyes lighting up a bit. "I do not believe I have failed yet."

"W-What do you mean?" Asked Rukia, standing up from her pathetic position.

"I'm saying that Ichigo might not be dead- just… how to put it?" She asked herself, "When going over the body, the strangest thing happened. I turned around for a moment to speak to my comrade, and when I returned to Ichigo, he was gone. I do not believe he walked away, having been in such a critical state- someone couldn't have taken him, and I highly doubt that he just- actually, that's all I have. He mysteriously disappeared- I have no idea where he is." Unohana informed them all. Rukia was ecstatic, Isshin was confused and skeptical, and Unohana felt the tension in the air.

Kon came downstairs in Ichigo's body, and everyone in the room jumped sky high, until he spoke with his usual Kon drawl. "What's the commotion?" he asked, sitting down on the couch and listening to Ichigo's iPod.

"Ichigo's… missing." Isshin said, looking to Unohana for the correct terminology. "He was pronounced dead a few hours ago, Kon." Isshin clarified. Kon took out the earbuds, eyes wide.

"D-Dead? Like dead dead? Or like 'Ichigo dead'?" Kon asked, eager for the answer.

"Dead dead." Rukia assured, a spark of hope glimmering inside her soul. He might not be dead. "Maybe."

"I've despatched a search squad to go after him." Unohana assured, exiting. "You will be the first to know if I find… or confirm… anything." She promised, disappearing in a flash of Shunpo.

Kon, not grasping the full gravity and feeling like Ichigo was always gone or missing, just asked, "Can I keep the body?"

Rukia pounded him in the face much like she would have to Ichigo, but stopped herself. Right, that was for Ichigo only. "Until he gets back!" Rukia told him, "He's going to come back-ok?" she told them all, running upstairs, trying to flee from the shadow of the day that would haunt her for weeks to come. The sun began to set, and the word began to spread, first carrying the message that he was dead, which sparked a wave of sorrow over Soul Society and Karakura, then saying he was only missing, stirring up controversy and legends abound. Rukia waited on the edge of her seat every day after that, at school, or even at dinner. She had to be the first to know the news-

* * *

News didn't come.

Yuzu and Karin waited at the door for their brother return.

No one came to the door.

Isshin waited by the phone.

No one called.

Every day passed, the same as the last- waiting, wanting, knowing, speculating…

Once in a while, a hint or tip some sick person in Soul Society would report- seeing an orange haired shingami outside of Rukongai or in the woodland area. Every single time, they'd been followed up, every single time, leading nowhere, every single time leaving many broken spirits behind in the endless searches.

The endless search for Kurosaki Ichigo. The Hero of the Winter War, the teenager turned Shingami, then Hollow, then back again. Within the 4 months that passed, many legends and stories were brought up about him- from him being part of a secret service, all the way to him being abducted by resurrected Arrancar. All were entertaining, sure, but none were actually true- Rukia would know- she looked into every single one.

Ichigo Kurosaki wasn't coming back.

Senna Memori was nothing but a brief memory, her name might be mentioned with Ichigo's.

Rukia Kuchiki was reduced to a lowly shinigami who got on killing hollows and living life in a daze.

Isshin went on being a father to his daughters,

Telling them it would be ok.

He believed this, truthfully.

Ichigo was careless, yeah.

But.

He was a Hero.

* * *

He was still there. 


	9. Authors Note: Book 2:Exclusive Paragraph

_**Yo. I hope you Enjoyed my FIRST COMPLETE FAN-FIC!**_

_**Please note…**_

_**This may have been short…**_

_**BUT IT'S BOOK 1!**_

_**(Is 40,000 words short? Maybe?)**_

_**I know it ended pretty morbidly, and it was pretty abrupt.**_

_**Please KNOW THAT THIS IS NOT THE END!**_

_**I need a bit division before I start the second book, which entails a MUCH DIFFERENT story line. It is related to this, however.**_

_**I know Rukia was a bit OCC also, but… it could happen. **_

_**The next book, titled, Fade to Black: Back to White, is unplanned and UNWRITTEN!**_

_**However, once it is written, I will post a chapter here telling the first 1/4 of it, with a link. Again, thank you for reading, and if you want to help me do this entire thing faster…**_

_**TAKE **_

_**A **_

_**MINUTE**_

_**TO**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**AND**_

_**GIVE**_

_**ME**_

_**IDEAS**_

_**PLEASE**_

_**BECAUSE**_

_**I**_

_**NEED**_

_**THEM**_

_**BADLY.**_

_**PLEASE.**_

_**Anything, your speculations, dada de da, so on and so forth. So far, I'm thinking of Ichigo 1. Being really P.O at Rukia. 2. Being really P.O'ed at Soul Society. can, yes, get glimpses of the future. (She can see the past, but what makes her special?) Ichigo's link is now super weak with her, because of the reiatsu band he cant get off. Senna managed to pull a prank on Ichigo and get into the real world. As she's attacked by a Blank, Ichigo steps in and saves her- only to be met by Rukia and the new Shinigami in town- (Instert Shinigami here?) Someone give me an idea for that. Maybe Renji?**_

_**Imagine that… ^.^**_

_**Hmm…That's where I've gotten to for now…**_

_**Someone give me ideas?**_

_**I'm sure once I start writing it, I'll get one, but hey, I'm not above fanservice! **_

_**Also, tell me what you think this story could use- or do you want me just to end it here…XD No, I wont.**_

_**Anyway, thanks for the Reviews (50+!) and the ideas (In advance!)**_

_**I'll give credit where it's due…**_

_**BY THE BY, BLEACH IS OWNED AND CREATED BY TITE KUBO. READ IT, BUY IT, WATCH IT!**_

_**Oh, and for your trouble…**_

Ichigo and Senna's last moments in Soul Society- Cut Paragraph.

_"If I'm really dead… and… why not go with you to wherever we're going?"_

_**"Are you sure?" **__She asked, holding out her hand. _

_**"**__I'm not waking up anyway." Ichigo shrugged, grabbing her hand. "I don't know how I'd sort anything out, either."_

"I know what you mean." Senna told him, her orange eyes brimming with happiness. "Come on, then." She told him, taking out the red ribbon as the white started to fade into more definite shapes.

"We've got to find a way to put this back together."


End file.
